Brillante como el sol
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Un accidente le provoca a Spock amnesia. Su último recuerdo, es acusando a un cadete por hacer trampa en su Kobayashi Maru. Un cadete, que para su disgusto, es ahora, su bondmate.
1. Capitulo 1 Perplejo

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenbery y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

**Capitulo 1. Perplejo**

Spock se paró afuera de la Academia de la Flota estelar, viendo las suaves olas de agua gris de la bahía. Detrás de él, cadetes de la Academia merodeaban los terrenos en sus uniformes escarlata. Ellos le concedieron un gran espacio para él, el mar rojo se encontraba a una respetuosa distancia de la figura oscura del alto instructor.

El era lo suficientemente disciplinado para templar de frío ante la fresca brisa, pero internamente, sabía que San Francisco nunca sería lo suficientemente cálido para él. De hecho, el día podría ser calificado como soleado para los estándares de la ciudad, pero aun así, los débiles rayos de la estrella de la Tierra palidecían en comparación con las ardientes llamas del sol de Vulcano. No se arrepentía de haber elegido la Flota Estelar encima de la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana. Pero su amado sol desértico había sido el precio que había tenido que pagar por el autoimpuesto exilio del calor de Vulcano.

Su reloj interno le dijo que solo quedaban doce minutes restantes antes de observar otro cadete intentar el Kobayashi Maru. Intentar era la palabra clave; el cadete fallaría, como lo habían hecho todos los anteriores. Pero aun así, era tiempo de irse. Se dio la vuelta, y se marchó, dejando el frio aire de San Francisco por el igualmente frio aire de la Academia.

―¿Cómo demonios ese niño logró superar tu prueba?

La mirada de Spock, como la de los otros instructores de la Flota, estaba dirigida al examinado, atravesando el delgado cristal que separaba a los instructores de la cámara de simulación. Detrás de él, en el puente de simulación en donde se administró el examen Kobayashi Maru, Spock podía ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Nyota mientras observaba al cadete que había tomado la prueba, el "niño" al que el otro instructor se había referido, un hombre humano llamado James Tiberius Kirk.

El cadete Kirk sonrió con aire de suficiencia al grupo de instructores, las mejores mentes de toda la Flota Estelar. Era flagrante su falta de respeto. Había hecho alarde de su desprecio por el Kobayashi Maru durante toda la prueba, y ahora, después de haber logrado de algún modo el objetivo de la prueba, Kirk tuvo el descaro de sonreírles, tan lleno de petulante orgullo que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un rubor rosa por el triunfo. Gotas de jugo de manzana aún recorrían el mentón del cadete. Spock no podía recordar haber visto una expresión tan satisfecha de sí misma desde su encuentro en la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano años atrás.

―No lo sé ―respondió con su voz carente de emoción.

―Esta sesión ha sido convocada para resolver un asunto preocupante. James T. Kirk , un paso adelante.

Como había solicitado el administrador, el cadete Kirk se acercó a la parte delantera del auditorio repleto de cadetes. Spock lo miró, notando una vaga sensación de satisfacción ante la confusa mirada nerviosa en el rostro de Kirk. Estaba seguro de su satisfacción por la reprimenda del cadete Kirk no era una emoción, no era causada por un sentido de justicia propia o venganza. Spock simplemente creía en las reglas, y experimentaba satisfacción cuando aquellos que eluden las reglas son obligados a dar cuenta de sus acciones.

―Cadete Kirk, la evidencia que se ha presentado a este consejo sugiere que se violó el código ético de conducta de conformidad con la regla 17.43 del Código de la Flota Estelar. ¿Hay algo que quiera a decir antes de empezar?

Kirk se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

― Creo que tengo el derecho de enfrentar a mi acusador directamente

Spock había anticipado la solicitud de Kirk. Había hecho algunas investigaciones sobre el cadete cuando la acusación contra Kirk se llevó a cabo, y sospechaba que el hombre, que era a la vez inteligente y excepcionalmente agradable estéticamente para su especie, no estaba acostumbrado a que se le enfrentara por su desobediencia. Si no hubiera sido un vulcano, Spock podría haber sentido un placer perverso al saber que, en la lengua vernácula de la Tierra, puso a Kirk en su lugar.

Se levantó

―Un paso adelante por favor ―pidió el administrador

Spock se acercó a la parte delantera. La ligera gravedad de la Tierra prestó una facilidad y gracia a sus movimientos físicos, una que los humanos no podían aspirar a igualar. Era consciente de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Especialmente los de Kirk, los cuales Spock que podía ver, incluso desde la distancia, que eran sobrenaturalmente azules.

―Este es el comandante Spock― dijo el administrador, a la vez Spock tomó su lugar en el podio frente a Kirk ―Es uno de nuestros más distinguidos egresados. Ha programado el examen Kobayashi Maru desde hace 4 años. ―El administrador asintió con mucho respeto a Spock―Comandante.

Spock asumió el control de la audiencia, y se dirigió directamente a Kirk.

― Cadete Kirk, usted de alguna manera instaló y activó una subrutina en el código de programación, cambiando de este modo las condiciones de la prueba.

―¿Y su punto es…?―

Kirk estaba siendo beligerante, y deliberadamente obtuso. Muy bien. Spock tendría explicarlo para él en pequeñas palabras que pudiese entender.

―En vernácula académica, hizo trampa.

Hubo un murmullo de asombro de la multitud. Pero lejos de perturbarse por la acusación de Spock, el cadete parecía impresionado.

―Permítame preguntarle algo, aunque creo que todos sabemos la respuesta. La prueba en sí es una trampa, ¿verdad? Usted lo ha programado para sea imposible de vencer.

Spock se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido, aunque no dejó que se mostrara en su rostro. No había previsto eso. Sin embargo, la visión de Kirk sólo le había tomado a medio camino de la comprensión de la prueba.

―Su argumento se opone a la existencia de un escenario invencible.

―Yo no creo en escenarios invencibles.

―Entonces no solamente violo las reglas, sino que también falló en el objetivo principal de la prueba

―Por favor ilumíneme.

Tal falta de respeto a un oficial superior era inconcebible. Spock no estaba de acuerdo. A decir verdad él no aprobaba nada de lo que había aprendido del cadete hasta la fecha. El archivo de lectura de Kirk había sido morbosamente fascinante. Kirk había sido un estudiante modelo hasta los nueve años, en ese momento él había tenido su primer encontronazo con la ley, cuando había impulsado el coche antiguo de su padrastro por un precipicio a una velocidad muy por encima del límite legal. Su expediente contenía unos cuantos incidentes en los años posteriores, a pesar de pasar brevemente por completo en blanco alrededor de 13, casi como si Kirk no hubiera existido en esa edad.

A los 14 años, el récord de Kirk explotó con delitos. Se había convertido en un criminal reincidente y un delincuente juvenil que pasó varias temporadas en la cárcel. No asistía a la escuela, apareciendo sólo en el último día de clases para pasar el examen requerido para pasar al siguiente nivel. Había estado en el hospital en varias ocasiones desde la infancia, requiriendo tratamiento por huesos rotos y contusiones. Tenía un gusto, al parecer, para las peleas.

Y, por supuesto, para las mujeres. Nyota le había contado todo al respecto de la conocida reputación de Kirk entre las hembras de la Academia, un empedernido mujeriego, sus continuos intentos de que Nyota participara con él en el coito, y sus manipulaciones a su compañera de cuarto Orion, la cadete Gaila.

El carácter deplorable del cadete probaba que sería una vergüenza para la Flota Estelar, si alguna vez se le permitía pisar el puente de una nave estelar. La prueba de Spock fue diseñada, en parte, para mantener a la gente como Kirk de lograr alguna vez llegar a desempeñar ese papel.

Spock se decidió por una explicación de la prueba que penetrara hasta la dura cabeza de James Kirk.

―Usted más que nadie debería saber, cadete Kirk, un capitán no puede engañar a la muerte.

Hubo un murmullo escandalizado de la multitud.

―¿Yo más que nadie ―repitió Kirk, sus dedos apretaron su agarre en el podio hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

―Su padre, el teniente George Kirk, asumió el comando de su nave antes de morir en servicio, ¿no es así?

Spock habló desapasionadamente, pero sabía que sus palabras probablemente incitarían una respuesta emocional en Kirk. Era una falla de los seres humanos que se dejaran dominarse por sus pasiones. No sería culpa de Spock si Kirk se dejaba incitar a la ira por una simple explicación.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Kirk se tensaron por un momento, pero admirablemente, no perdió los estribos.

―Pienso que a usted no le agrada el hecho de que vencí su prueba ―dijo insolente.

El tono de Kirk era lo suficientemente grosero que Spock le podría haber reprendido, pero Spock lo dejó pasar. Claramente el cadete no estaba informado de que los vulcanos estaban bastante por encima de sentir agrado o desagrado por las cosas.

―Por otra parte ―continuó Spock ―usted falló en entender el propósito de la prueba.

―Ilumíneme de nuevo por favor ―dijo Kirk cortante.

―El propósito era experimentar el miedo ―dijo Spock con serenidad, a pesar de que él mismo, por supuesto, no experimentaba tal emoción ―El miedo ante la certeza de una muerte segura. Aceptar el miedo y mantener el control de sí mismo y la tripulación. Esta es una calidad que se espera de cada capitán de la Flota Estelar.

Hubo una interrupción repentina.

―Disculpe, señor.

Spock miró como un hombre llevó el mensaje a los funcionarios. Sería gratificante, reconoció Spock, terminar la audiencia de Kirk, predijo que podría seguir no más de 4. 457 minutos terrestres. El cadete Kirk, sin duda, sería expulsado de la Flota Estelar por hacer trampa, y la probabilidad de que Spock volviera a verlo se reducía a menos del 3,721%.

Cerró los ojos para parpadear

―¡Spock, vamos hombre! Despierta, tú estúpido duende, si no lo haces Jim nos matará a ambos

Una ruidosa voz, altamente emocional y con un acento como si fuese del sur de los Estados Unidos en la Tierra, hablaba cerca de los delicados tímpanos de Spock. El vulcano abrió sus ojos. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron aún más en shock.

Se encontraba en una cama que le sugería estar en la bahía médica de una nave especial. Un hombre humano en el uniforme medico de la Flota Estelar estaba parado junto a él. Había un insoportable golpeteo en su cerebro. Spock era demasiado disciplinado para mostrarlo, pero el dolor de cabeza era peor de lo que había experimentado jamás

Viendo los ojos de Spock abrirse, el extraño hizo un sonido de exclamación bastante fuerte.

―¡Ahí estas Spock! ―el médico se volteó y llamó sobre su hombro ― ¡Chapel! El maldito vulcano finalmente despertó, trae a Jim aquí inmediatamente.

Hubo una complacida exclamación por parte de la fémina. El hombre volvió a voltearse con una sonrisa y palmeó a Spock en el brazo. Spock iba a protestar por el contacto pero estaba demasiado sorprendido por las emociones que el toque le transmitió al hablar el humano. El extraño estaba genuinamente aliviado de que Spock estuviera vivo. Feliz, incluso.

Spock intentó pensar entre la punzada en su cabeza. Sus escudos telepáticos no estaban, lo que implicaba un daño. Debió tener un accidente durante el llamado y había sido llevado a bordo de una nave para ser tratado. Un procedimiento inusual, para ser exactos, pero era la más lógica explicación. Era raro que no pudiese recordar ningún accidente.

―¿Debo asumir que usted es un medico activo de la Flota estelar? ―pregunto mordaz, señalando el uniforme ― ¿Y qué no es un simple proveedor de aceite de serpiente y baratijas?

El humano se tensó.

―Carajo, Spock, tu sabes que yo…―

Spock levantó una mano.

―Solo dígame por qué me encuentro en la bahía médica de una nave. Inmediatamente, si usted es tan amable.

El hombre rodó sus ojos.

―Jimmy me va a deber una muy grande por soportar esto

―Mi explicación, Doctor… ―Spock dijo expectante, esperando por la respuesta del extraño para completar su nombre.

El doctor, que estaba prestando atención a algo en su PAAD pareció no darse cuenta.

―Caíste y golpeaste tu cabeza cuando la nave fue golpeada. A decir verdad ninguno de nosotros esperaba tanto poder de las phaser de esos cazadores furtivos.

―¿Cazadores furtivos? ―Repitió Spock confundido, notando los primeros vestigios de una verdadera perdida en su memoria

El doctor lo miró a los ojos.

―No te preocupes ―dijo tranquilizadoramente ―Jim los destruyó. Nada más que polvo espacial quedó. Aquí entre nos, no pienso que alguien esté ansioso de venir por ti otra vez. No ahora que han visto lo que Jim puede hacerles.

El doctor volvió a su PADD. Spock lo observó. Obviamente había malinterpretado la situación terriblemente. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó, al tratar de recordar qué había pasado con él.

―¿Quién es Jim?

El doctor se paralizó. Un momento después lo miró. Su rostro estaba pálido

―Por el amor de Dios ―dijo, su acento sureño se marcó al hablar ―Tú no recuerdas quién…

―¡Spock!

Un atractivo hombre de músculos marcados y cabello rubio oscuro entró en la habitación. Spock lo reconoció instantáneamente.

_El cadete James Kirk_.

Spock abrió su boca para hablar, pero los brazos del humano lo atraparon en un apretado abrazo al rededor de su cuello.

―Spock ―susurró Kirk ―presionando su cara en la mejilla del vulcano

La parte clínica de Spock registró que las pestañas del humano estaban húmedas. Pero la observación, fue inmediatamente borrada por la poderosa oleada de las emociones de Kirk. Colándose en su mente desprotegida por la piel de Kirk. Alivio, deleite, amor, devoción y miles de otras emociones humanas de regocijo. El doctor pareció haberse alegrado genuinamente de que Spock estuviese vivo, pero para aquel humano, parecía que su vida le daba una razón para vivir.

La sensación de tanto amor humano era exquisita. Spock quería sumergirse en ella, someterse ante su fuerza, perderse completamente. Ese toque telepático retumbó en él como nunca antes, demandando más, dejando a Spock perplejo por su hambre por Kirk. Nunca antes había experimentado nada tan poderoso, excepto durante…

Excepto durante una fusión mental.

Con un flash de entendimiento, Spock se dio cuenta de que las emociones no venían solamente del toque de Kirk. Ellas fluían directamente dentro de la mente del vulcano, exactamente desde el mismo punto en el que Spock había previamente poseído un vinculo marital con T'Pring. El de ellos había sido un vínculo mental mucho más débil, bloqueado fuertemente por el mutuo deseo de tener que ver lo menos posible el uno con el otro. Pero ese vinculo, su vinculo marital con T'Pring se había ido sin dejar rastro.

En su lugar había uno nuevo. Uno tan poderoso que le quitaba el aliento. Y las emociones de James Kirk le gritaban a través de él, como un brillante rayo de luz solar colándose a través de las nubes en un lluvioso día en San Francisco.

No había ninguna duda.

Ellos estaban vinculados.

El Cadete James Kirk era ahora su pareja de vínculo.

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron con horror.

El cadete_ James Kirk_. El tramposo, promiscuo criminal del llamado. Era su pareja de vínculo.

Y como si hubiese sido mojado con agua helada, todo el placer que sintió mediante el vínculo se había ido. La fría furia tomó su lugar.

―Aléjese de mi en este instante ―espetó

Kirk se estremeció. Una punzada de desconcertante dolor vino desde el enlace.

―¿Spock?

Enojado con lo que ahora había calificado como contaminación de las emociones de Kirk, demasiado furioso para soportarlo un segundo más, Spock empujó a Kirk lejos de él, un poco más fuerte de lo que quería. Kirk tropezó de espaldas por la fuerza, golpeando la pared con un doloroso jadeo.

―¡Hey! ―reclamó el doctor, acercándose ―¿Qué demonios…?

―¿Cómo lo hizo Cadete? ―siseó Spock

El accidente, el shock, la lesión, el autocontrol de Spock estaba fallando miserablemente. El pensamiento de estar enlazado con ese criminal desechó toda lógica que intentó retener. Disgusto, aborrecimiento, repulsión, todas estas emociones y más echaron abajo el resto de los escudos de Spock sobre sí mismo.

―¿Cómo nos vinculó?

Los ojos de Kirk, que aún con su enojo Spock los encontró perturbadores, estaban abiertos en perplejidad.

―¿Qué? ―musitó incrédulo

Se había detenido de la pared, como si necesitase ayuda para levantarse. El doctor se paró entre ellos dos, como si protegiese a Kirk de Spock.

―¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas? ―demandó a Spock

El vulcano sacudió su cabeza en la dirección de Kirk, señalándolo.

―El juicio de este cadete por hacer trampa en su Kobayashi Maru.

El doctor palideció. Así mismo, detrás de él Kirk estaba blanco como el papel. A través del vínculo, Spock sintió la angustia de Kirk.

Era asqueroso, pensaba ahora, tener contacto con ese hombre odioso a través de su propia mente. Al igual que las aguas residuales que se vierten en un lago prístino, o arenas blancas ensuciadas con la basura vil, los sentimientos de Kirk estaban ensuciando las llanuras ordenada de su propia mente.

Hubo una terrible oleada de dolor por parte de Kirk. Spock creía que podría vomitar si Kirk no mantenía sus emociones para sí.

―Bloquee su mente, cadete Kirk ―gruñó.

Hubo un sonido roto provino de Kirk

―Yo… Yo no sé lo que eso significa

Y de repente, se dio cuenta Spock que él mismo no estaba protegido ante el cadete. Kirk podía sentir exactamente lo que Spock sentía. Cada emoción que Spock estaba experimentando se estaba transmitiendo directamente a la mente de Kirk a través de su unión.

Enfurecido por la invasión de su vida privada, Spock alzó sus escudos mentales tan duro como pudo, tan fuerte que Kirk hizo una mueca de dolor físico. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y empezó a deslizarse por la pared.

―¡Jim! ―El médico tomó Kirk por la parte superior del brazo, lo sostuvo.

―¡Fuera, los dos ―replicó Spock ―Mi control está rompiéndose. Debo centrarme con la meditación inmediatamente. Tengo que estar solo.

El médico lo miró con apoplejía.

―No, escúchame

―No ―Spock rechinó los dientes apretándolos ―A menos que desee que la ira de un vulcano incontrolado recaiga en ustedes.

El médico sureño parecía que estaba listo para una pelea, pero Kirk de pronto se separó de las manos del médico.

―Vámonos ―dijo con voz ahogada.

―Pero Jim.

―Hay que darle lo que quiera, Bones.

Kirk se fue. Con una última mirada a Spock, el doctor lo siguió.

Spock se levantó, cerró la puerta y la ventana. Con privacidad, por fin, cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Hola chicos, espero que les guste esta maravillosa historia de mi amada Kyliselle. Amo esta historia y no pude evitar contactarla para que me permitiera traducirla. **

**Con esta traducción estoy inugurando mi celebración personal por el aniversario de ST (hoy, 8 de septiembre) y el Día Spirk (15 de septiembre). Durante toda la semana habrá una actualización diaria de esta traducción. Para los que siguen mis historias también habrá doble actualización de FAS, a demás de algunas sorpresillas por ahí. Este es mi primer año como trekkie y como spirker, así que lo celebraré en grande.**

**No odien a Spock. Recuerden cómo era antes de que pasara ese episodio de su vida con Kirk. A decir verdad aún no hay razón para odiarlo... mejor ya no les doy spoilers. Si quieren saber como continua (y por qué lloré como vil Magdalena) no se despeguen de sus computadoras, mañana sabrán un poco más.**

**Feliz Aniversario de Star Trek**

**Bliss fuera.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Mentiroso

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenbery y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

Capítulo **2. Mentiroso**

Spock caminó dentro del puente del Enterprise, su espalda estaba recta, aún más de lo normal, sus manos se unían severamente por detrás de esta. La tripulación le dirigió una respetuosa mirada cuando entró. Demasiado respetuosa. Ellos claramente habían sido notificados de su amnesia.

Spock pasó de largo a Kirk sentado en la silla del capitán, dirigiéndose a su propia estación en el puente, oyó a Kirk tragar. Las emociones mezcladas de Kirk, demasiado revueltas como para leer al instante y no se iba a tomar la molestia de analizarlas después, llegaron a Spock a través de su vínculo.

―Bienvenido de nuevo, comandante –Dijo Kirk con voz perfectamente profesional.

Sólo Spock, con una línea privada directamente a las emociones de Kirk, había sido consciente de la confusión que Kirk estaba sintiendo.

Spock no le hizo caso.

Tomando asiento en su puesto, se volvió y ofreció Nyota, que estaba sentada en la estación a su derecha, un gesto cordial.

―Teniente ―dijo, con lo que era para él calidez ―Le ofrezco mis felicitaciones por su participación en el incidente Narada, y por su promoción al cargo de Oficial de Comunicaciones.

Nyota pareció incomodarse un poco.

―¿Así que leíste todos los archivos que te envié? ―preguntó ella ―¿Estas informado de todo lo que ha pasado en el último año?

Después de una larga meditación, Spock había pasado horas leyendo todo lo que caía en sus manos.

―Sí. Creo que ahora estoy al tanto de todos los acontecimientos relevantes que se han producido en los once meses, dos semanas y cuatro días, dieciséis horas y veinte minutos desde mi última memoria.

Nyota asintió lentamente.

―siento mucho lo de tu madre ―dijo en voz baja.

La simple frase amenazó compostura de Spock más de lo que quería admitir. La meditación había revelado que su autocontrol se vio afectado por la amnesia. La lesión en su cerebro afectó capacidad para mantener sus propias y poderosas emociones bajo su poder.

En parte, culpó a Kirk, por someter a Spock a la embestida constante de sentimientos de su parte. Kirk estaba luchando para hacer frente a la amnesia de Spock y, en opinión de Spock, no iba muy bien. Por las ultimas veinticuatro horas, ahora, se había sentido como si tuviera un _sehlat*_ lesionado en su mente, gimiendo por su atención.  
Pero la mente de Spock, y su disciplina lógica, eran fuertes. Él se ocuparía de la lesión, y pasaría por alto la presencia mental de Kirk.

―_Kadiith_― dijo simplemente, sabiendo Nyota entendería

_Lo que es, es_. Fue una tragedia, al igual que la pérdida de Vulcano, pero Spock no iba a ceder ante el dolor o la ira.  
Nyota vaciló.

―Sabes –comenzó ―No sé qué fue lo que leíste, pero Kirk fue realmente el que…  
―No estoy deseoso de discutir los méritos del capitán Kirk.

Spock había leído la bitácora del ahora almirante Pike. Sabía exactamente lo que Kirk había hecho, hasta la razón por la cual Kirk estaba sentado en la silla del capitán y Spock permaneció de primer oficial. Simplemente no podía entender por qué había regresado a la Enterprise después del incidente _Narada_. Por lo que había leído, Kirk no había hecho nada para merecer la lealtad de Spock. Lógicamente, Spock debería haber ido a Nuevo Vulcano para ayudar a su pueblo.

Nyota pareció que iba a insistir en el asunto de Kirk. Pero luego hubo un pequeño pitido, y de inmediato volvió a prestar atención a su estación, regresando al profesionalismo.  
Spock continuó mirando en su dirección mientras trabajaba. La había encontrado un ser excepcional en la Academia, hermosa, obviamente, pero también brillante. La posición de Spock como su maestro, por no hablar de su compromiso con T'Pring , le había impedido perseguir una relación con ella . Pero no había impedido el ocasional pensamiento de que tal vez, si los dos eran oficiales de la flota y no tuviese ningún vínculo con T'Pring, le gustaría acercarse a ella como su pareja.

―¿Señor Spock?

Spock cerró los ojos, suprimiendo la marea de emociones que se alzaron. Incluso el mero sonido de la voz de Kirk amenazó a su control. Girando en su silla, se encontró a Kirk de pie a su lado izquierdo. Levantó una ceja; exigiendo una explicación por la interrupción sin palabras.

―Es bueno tenerle de vuelta en el puente ―dijo Kirk rápidamente.

Spock fue, a regañadientes, impresionado. Por su forma informal y agradable de hablar, su actitud amistosa, todo sugirió que él era perfectamente funcional. Cualquiera que viese su intercambio, pensaría que Kirk se encontraba perfectamente cómodo. Spock, sin embargo, fue el beneficiario directo de las emociones de Kirk, que aún fluían sin control en él. Kirk era un desastre en el interior, una bola de miserables de las emociones desagradables. Pero nadie más que Spock lo sabría nunca.

Él siguió mirando a Kirk con una ceja levantada, esperando a que dijera algo digno de responder.

―Todavía me estas bloqueando ―soltó Kirk de repente.

―En efecto ―dijo Spock rotundamente ―Y no tengo intenciones de desbloquear el vinculo. Valoro mi privacidad.

―Oh

La palabra se dijo neutralmente por la suficiente. Pero en el interior, sin embargo, Spock sintió la consternación de Kirk.

―¿Usted… uh… se ha puesto al corriente de todo? ―preguntó Kirk, acompañado de un aumento en la preocupación por Spock, que momentáneamente reemplazó otras emociones de Kirk.

―En todo lo relevante ―dijo Spock, con frialdad habitual, refiriéndose a la lectura que había completado.

Kirk hizo una mueca.

―Pero no hemos hablado en absoluto.

Spock se quedó momentáneamente quieto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Kirk había tomado su declaración como que la discusión de su vínculo no era importante o relevante para Spock. Eso no era exacto, pero Spock no se molestó en corregirlo.

―¿Necesita una conversación en este momento? Estamos en turno, capitán ―añadió con frialdad.

Kirk pareció vacilar.

―Yo…

Spock esperó.

Después de un momento, Kirk negó con la cabeza y volvió a su silla. Un gran asalto de dudas halló su camino por el vínculo. La duda, Spock creía , era debido al encanto que Kirk normalmente emanaba. Una vez más, se preguntó por qué había aceptado unir su mente a él. La única persona que realmente le podría decírselo era Kirk , y en base a lo que sabía de él, Spock no confiaba que le dijera la verdad. Por ahora, Spock sólo podía especular.

_Tal vez para que pudiéramos tocarlo cuando quisiéramos_, sugirió la mente de Spock.

Una posibilidad. A pesar de que le irritaba, Spock tuvo que reconocer que el tocar a Kirk había hecho a su telepatía cantar. Por los pocos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba unido a él, Spock se había sentido como un niño que descubre su telepatía por primera vez. Es irónico que un rasgo biológico vulcano fuese despertado completamente sólo por el toque de un ser humano.

Tal vez se había encontrado sin una pareja de vinculo a la muerte de T'Pring, y permitió que el toque seductor de Kirk a nublara su mente como su linda cara a nublaba a los demás. Esta explicación para el vínculo merecía un examen más detenido.

Spock se volvió a su puesto sólo para encontrar Nyota mirándolo.

―¿Sí, teniente?

―¿Tienes que ser tan idiota con él?

Spock parpadeó.

―Qué curioso que ahora te levantes en su defensa –dijo ―En mi última memoria, no le apreciaba.

―Yo estaba equivocada acerca de él ―dijo Nyota a la defensiva ―No estoy demasiado orgullosa de admitirlo. Él es un buen tipo.

―¿Los _buenos tipos_ por lo general persisten en su intento de solicitar relaciones sexuales con las mujeres después de que se les han negado?

Nyota frunció el seño.

―Estás torciendo las cosas. No fue nunca así con nosotras.

―Yo sostengo que lo era. Tú lo despreciabas por una buena razón.

Ella sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente.

―Él es un buen tipo y un gran capitán.

Spock se sorprendió de que una mujer tan sensata hubiese sido víctima de las artimañas de Kirk.

―La memoria humana es una cosa caprichosa ―dijo Spock con cuidado ―y James Kirk es un maestro de la manipulación. No hay duda de que se abrió paso por la buena voluntad de la nave, haciendo que todos a bordo lo vieran de una manera mucho más positiva de lo que merece.

Sus ojos se estrecharon furiosamente.

―Su tripulación le adora con razón, y si sólo…

Un estallido de estática salió de su estación. Nyota se apresuró a tratar con él. A continuación, la consola de Spock sonó, y estaban demasiado ocupados con las tareas para hablar por el resto de su turno.

Después de que el turno Alfa hubiese terminado, Spock se unió a los demás en el comedor para la cena. Acostumbraba a comer comida vegetariana humana al mando del capitán Pike, se sorprendió al encontrar que los replicadores ahora contenían varios de sus platos preferidos vulcanos. Se sirvió un plato de sopa plomeek y fue a la mesa donde estaba sentada Nyota con la enfermera Chapel.

―¿Puedo sentarme?

La mirada de Nyota se desvió hacia una mesa cercana, donde Kirk se sentó solo, con una bandeja sin tocar en frente de él.

―¿Por qué no te sientas con él?

―Porque no tengo ningún deseo de hacerlo ―explicó fácilmente.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió el vínculo, y Spock supo que Kirk le había oído. Pero no era su culpa si Kirk estaba escuchando.

Nyota apretó los labios, y de mala gana se trasladó su bandeja, para hacer espacio para Spock. Spock lanzó una mirada a Chapel, había tenido la esperanza de poder continuar su conversación privada con Nyota.

Chapel pareció entender la indirecta.

―Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a la enfermería ―dijo en tono de disculpa a Nyota ―¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Intercambiaron un rápido abrazo y sonrisas.

―¿Su cabeza está bien, señor Spock? ―preguntó la enfermera

―Lo suficiente ―respondió con brusquedad, mientras se sentaba frente a Nyota.

Una vez que Chapel se había ido, Spock decidió abordar otro tema que le había parecido desconcertante.

―En mi último recuerdo, tú y yo éramos muy cercanos ―dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado ―Ninguno de mis materiales de lectura explica por qué, cuando mi vínculo anterior se rompió y nos quedamos los dos oficiales, que no comenzamos una relación.

Nyota lanzó otra mirada a Kirk, quien estaba sentado muy tieso en su mesa.

―Nosotros lo intentamos –dijo ―No funcionó.

―¿Por qué no? ―insistió Spock –debes saber que estaba muy impresionado por ti

Los celos de Kirk invadieron la cabeza de Spock. Intentó ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo.

―Si quieres saberlo ―dijo Nyota con fuerza ―Rompí contigo.

Spock parpadeó para ocultar su sorpresa.

―Mira ―dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho ―¿Por qué estás tratando a Jim de esa manera? Es tu compañero de vínculo.

―Lo es ―reconoció Spock ―Y yo sólo puedo asumir que ese hecho se debe a un error colosal de mi parte.

Hubo una terrible punzada de dolor en su vínculo por parte de Kirk. Spock reprimió un suspiro. Él no eligió causar este dolor a Kirk. Si le causaba tal angustia, Kirk tenía que dejar de escuchar su conversación. Y Spock tenía que hacer algo acerca de la incapacidad de Kirk para bloquear su mente.

Nyota se inclinó hacia delante.

―¿Por qué asumes que es un error? ―preguntó ella ―Incluso si no recuerdas, por qué no puedes confiar en ti mismo, ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en hayas hecho una buena elección con Kirk?

―Porque todos los indicios lógicos apuntan a contrario ―dijo Spock con paciencia – el capitán Kirk es un criminal sin ningún respeto por las regulaciones o la autoridad. Es un manipulador implacable. Y con su historial de mujeriego promiscuo, sólo puedo imaginar que él es un compañero infiel.

Hubo un choque repentino. Kirk se había puesto de pie tan rápido que había volteado su silla. Desapareció por el pasillo, casi corriendo. Spock intentó resistir a la marea de malestar que se transmitió a través de la unión.

Nyota lo asesinó con la mirada.

―Es por eso que rompí contigo, Spock ―dijo entre dientes ―porque no te preocupas por los sentimientos humanos, sí, decides no tenerlos, pero se obtienes una especie de alegría enferma al pisotear los nuestros, al igual que en el juicio de Kirk, sé que lo recuerdas. Restregándole a la cara la muerte de su padre, haciéndole daño a propósito.

Se inclinó hacia delante.

―Kirk es lo mejor que te ha pasado. Él trajo la luz tus ojos. No lo recuerda ahora, pero lo ama. Y nunca vas a perdonarte a ti mismo cuando te enteres de lo que has hecho.

Se levantó y dejó a Spock solo en la mesa. Él reprimió un suspiro, y algunas reflexiones sobre los seres humanos y su sentimentalismo. Se dedicó a metódicamente terminar su sopa, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los demás en el comedor.

Spock encontró a Kirk poco después, levantaba pesas en el gimnasio. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda en un banco acolchado, vestido con pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta ajustada, banca, levantaba un gran peso, al menos para los estándares humanos.

Los ojos de Spock se agrandaron. Siempre había asumido que sólo se sentía atraído por cuerpos delgados, como la mayoría de los vulcanos poseen. Pero mientras miraba a los músculos grandes de Kirk, que se contraían y flexionaban mientras se movía, sabía que había estado muy mal. Al ver a Kirk sólo parcialmente vestido envió un sofoco a través de Spock, y el deseo de tocar y explorar.

Kirk estaba húmedo por el sudor de sus esfuerzos, otra vista que era muy poco vulcana y extrañamente erótica. Los vulcanos eran una especie desértica, hechos para conservar el agua, mientras que los cuerpos humanos eran tan descuidadamente, deliciosamente, derrochadores. El brillo húmedo de la piel de Kirk le dio a Spock ganas de tocarlo, de lamerlo. Incluso el nacimiento de su pelo estaba húmedo, y su hermoso rostro estaba inundado de color rosa por el esfuerzo, lo que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

Spock se puso rígido, paralizado, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Kirk. Tuvo que admitir que, a nivel estético, Kirk era absolutamente excepcional.

Kirk de repente se fijó en él. Rápidamente puso la pesa en su lugar, y se sentó en el banco acolchado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo con cautela, la respiración estaba un poco más agitada de lo normal.

Spock se sintió irritado por haber sido atrapado mirando. Había venido aquí con un propósito, pero en lugar de eso había dejado distraer por la apariencia de Kirk como un tonto cadete de la Academia.

―Estoy recibiendo continuamente sus emociones a través de nuestro vínculo. Le pido que bloquee la unión para que yo no tenga que experimentarlos.

Kirk tragó.

―No sé cómo ―dijo en voz baja.

―¿Yo no te enseñe a bloquearlo?

―No ―admitió ―Yo ni siquiera sabía que se podía bloquear el vínculo hasta que lo hiciste en la enfermería.

Spock levantó una ceja.

―Entiendo, aunque me parece que imposible de creer. Los vulcanos casi universalmente bloquean sus vínculos por privacidad. Sería ilógico de mi parte haber elegido sentir tu mente en todo momento.

Kirk sonrió con amargura, sin rastro de humor.

―Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso ―dijo con voz apagada ―Pero yo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Lo hacía. Spock lo sintió a través de la unión. Reprimió otro suspiro.

―Muy bien ―dijo, levantando una mano ―voy a bloquear la unión en tu mente yo mismo, a través de una fusión.

―¿Quieres hacer en mi mente lo que le hiciste a la tuya?

―Afirmativo.

Kirk repentinamente se puso de pie, alejándose de Spock.

―No.

―¿No? Capitán, no puede esperar a que yo continue…

Kirk negó con la cabeza.

―Yo no quiero que sientas esto ―dijo con fiereza.

Curiosamente, Spock estaba sintiendo su protección a través de su enlace, como si Kirk sintiera que de alguna manera estaba defendiendo a Spock de algo peligroso. Era, enloquecedoramente agradable.

―¿Sentir qué, exactamente? ―preguntó Spock

―El vacío

―El vacío ―repitió Spock ―no entiendo.

―Hay un… un blanco ―Kirk trató de explicar, su vocabulario era claramente insuficiente para describir una sensación psíquica ―En mi cabeza… en donde solías estar, no lo estás más… Yo… Yo no quiero que te sientas de la manera que yo lo hago.

La angustia de Kirk era palpable a través de la unión. Todo lo que estaba experimentando en su cabeza como consecuencia de los escudos de Spock era ciertamente desagradable. Spock, sin embargo, no tenía ningún marco de referencia para ello.

―Mi compañera anterior, T'Pring, mantuvo su extremo protegido en todo momento, no experimenté ese… vacío que usted describe y no creo que lo vaya a sentir ahora.

―No vale la pena correr el riesgo ―dijo Kirk obstinadamente.

―Con todo el respeto debido, capitán ―dijo Spock con paciencia ―el vacío sería mucho más aceptable que la corriente de sus emociones que ahora tengo que soportar.

La pelea pareció drenar la energía de Kirk, como cuando el aire sale de un globo reventado. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

Spock esperó, tratando de mantenerse separado de las emociones de él a través de su vínculo. Quedarse sin palabras parecía ser una característica muy destacada, junto con el disgusto por sí mismo y la resignación. Spock se sorprendió un poco por la falta de ira. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kirk no se había enfadado ni una vez Spock. Él había sido inesperadamente paciente y servicial desde Spock había despertado.

Como para confirmarlo, Kirk se frotó los ojos con una mano.

―Está bien –dijo ―Está bien. Si es realmente lo que quieres, puedes bloquearlo.

Él levantó la cabeza. El brillo en sus ojos hizo que el color pareciese muy brillante. Apartando la mirada de Spock, inclinó su rostro, ofreciendo la sien y la mejilla con confianza.

Por un instante, la vulnerabilidad de Kirk desató algo profundo en Spock, haciendo eco de un deseo él de proteger su vulnerabilidad y garantizar su seguridad. Spock suprimió eso antes de que pudiera florecer en una acción verdadera. Con una eficiencia despiadada, puso sus dedos en puntos fusión de Kirk, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna pulgada extra de la piel de Kirk que cantó su canción de sirena para la telepatía de Spock. Pero incluso limitándose a los puntos de fusión, la piel de Kirk era suave bajo los dedos sensibles de Spock, lo suficientemente suave, quería acariciarla con las yemas de los dedos por su textura sedosa.

Reprimió ese deseo también.

―Mi mente a tu mente...

La mente de Kirk era como ninguna otra a la que Spock se hubiese fusionado con antes. Era dinámica y brillante, como el sol caliente del desierto bailando como fuego sobre la arena. Lo iluminaba, lo envolvía, se filtraba en él. Se lo envolvía el calor y el brillo. Se encendía cada grieta oscura en la mente de Spock; hacia brillar con sus rayos todas las esquinas solitarias; ahuyentaba el frío persistente. Spock quería disfrutar de ella, le dejó que lo penetra, le dejo…

Spock salió de la mente de Kirk casi con violencia. Respiraba con dureza. Miró a Kirk, luchando contra sus propias emociones, que amenazaban con desbordarse y controlarlo.

―Tú – la garganta de Spock estaba demasiado estrecha para hablar.

Kirk se veía un poco mareado por la fusión, y no muy firme sobre sus pies.

―¿Lo hiciste? ―preguntó, tratando de llegar con sutileza a la pared detrás de él buscando apoyo.

―No, no te bloquee.

Los dedos de Spock ansiaban tocar la piel de Kirk nuevo. Su mente anhelaba volver a la mente de Kirk. Él debería haberlo sabido, debería haberse dado cuenta de que si el toque de Kirk era tan adictivo, su mente sería exponencialmente más. Fue de repente todo se aclaró.

―Pero creo que tus maquinaciones ahora se revelan. Sé cómo me engañaste.

Total confusión siguió a su declaración.

―¿Qué?

La picazón en los dedos, el deseo de Kirk le era casi insoportable. Spock despiadadamente lo suprimió.

―Tú me sedujiste ―acusó ―Ha utilizado su mente para seducir a un telépata como seduce a las mujeres con su apariencia.

―Yo nunca… ―Kirk tragó ―Spock, es sólo mi mente. No sé cómo seducir a nadie con mi mente…es sólo… Simplemente soy yo.

Las palabras de Kirk, y el vínculo, le daban fe de la honestidad de Kirk. Spock le concedió la razón. Kirk era un completo inepto psíquico. Él no habría sido capaz de cambiar su mente para seducir a Spock así como Spock no podía reorganizar su rostro para seducir a Kirk. Fue una cualidad más que Kirk tenía que se le hizo injustamente atractiva.

―Usted posee demasiadas ventajas injustas ―Spock murmuró resentido ―¿Todos sus compañeros románticos han sufrido esto?

Kirk se movió incomodo.

―Eres… um… ―su labio inferior temblaba, rápidamente se mordió con dureza ―tú eres la única relación que he tenido.

Spock no sabía muy bien qué hacer con eso. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, Kirk tomó aire y dijo, un poco tembloroso.

―Sé que odias sentir mis emociones. ¿Quieres intentar de nuevo bloquear el vínculo?

Sí, Spock quería. Quería sumergirse en esa mente iluminada por el sol dorado y nunca salir.

―No ―mintió ―No quiero tocar su mente otra vez.

Y se alejó de Kirk, ignorando la hemorragia de crudo dolor que sintió a través de la unión al salir.

Spock regresó a su habitación, que parecía idéntica a la que había mantenido al mando del capitán Pike. Se sentó en su escritorio para pensar. La situación era completamente intolerable. Spock simplemente no podía seguir así. Era evidente que no podía darse el lujo de entrar en la mente de Kirk nunca más, sin duda, la tentación seductora de sus pensamientos había sido el punto de quiebre que metió a Spock en problemas en primer lugar. Spock estaba seguro de que había sido engañado para vincularse debido a la exposición de esa mente adictiva.

Si no podía entrar en la mente de Kirk, no podía proteger el vínculo o enseñar a Kirk a protegerlo. Y ya que no podía soportar la idea de continuar sintiendo las emociones de Kirk, se quedó con sólo una opción.

Tendría que romper su vínculo.

Era un curso de acción desagradable, por decir lo menos. El tabú cultural contra la ruptura de enlaces era fuerte. La sociedad vulcana desaprobaba pesadamente a los hombres que rompen lazos, hasta el punto de condenar al ostracismo a aquellos pocos que lo hacían. Los machos no vinculados eran peligrosos e impredecibles, y se esperaba que, con las demandas de una sociedad pacífica, los machos estuvieran enlazados en todo momento.

El impulso biológico contra la ruptura de enlaces era aún más fuerte. Debido a su violenta manera de copular, un vínculo era una necesidad absoluta para un varón vulcano. De no haber unión en el inicio del Pon Farr, era una clara invitación a la locura, y después la muerte. Tan terrible era la idea de estar sin unir durante el Pon Farr, que la mayoría de los hombres vulcanos harían cualquier cosa para proteger a su vínculo, incluso si su compañero era el más indeseable.

Pero eso no significaba que los enlaces eran irrompibles. Y Spock no era ajeno a ir en contra de sus normas culturales. Desde su terminal de la computadora, Spock accedió a la base de datos de la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano. Estaba contento de encontrar que los científicos habían pensado en guardar a su voluminosa investigación de fuera del planeta, y que la contraseña de su familia aún funcionaba.

Fue obra de más de una hora para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Obviamente la información sobre ruptura de enlaces no era algo fácilmente disponible. Finalmente, sin embargo, Spock encontró un tratado sobre el oscuro tema, enterrado profundamente dentro de la sección de Biología de la base de datos. El texto fue escrito en una variante poco usual de la lengua vulcana, para proteger la privacidad de la especie, no había traducción. Spock, sin embargo, era experto en todos los dialectos de Vulcano. Empezó a leer.

Ya era de su conocimiento, ya que todos los vulcanos lo sabían, que un enlace podía ser roto por un desafío de la pareja cuando el hombre entraba en Pon Farr. Este era el método antiguo, transmitido desde el momento del inicio. No se había utilizado en generaciones, y con una buena razón, el desafío requiere combate hasta la muerte. Incluso en el caso improbable de que él algún día entrara en Pon Farr entando vinculado a Kirk, Spock no tenía ningún deseo de morir, ni de causar la muerte de otra persona.

Lo que quería saber, y lo supo con el tratado que estaba leyendo, era el segundo método. Los enlaces pueden ser separados por los curanderos de mentes vulcanos entrenados. Sin embargo, el texto advertía, los curanderos eran muy reacios a romper un enlace a petición del hombre. Para asegurar su asistencia, Spock tendría que demostrar que el vínculo era defectuoso de alguna manera, o que se había creado de manera fraudulenta.

Teniendo en cuenta el carácter y la historia de Kirk, y el prejuicio xenófobo vulcano, el cual le era muy familiar desde la infancia, Spock sopesó sus posibilidades de convencer a un curandero para romper su vínculo al 92,78 %. La investigación adicional dio los nombres de tres curanderos sobrevivientes con capacidad telepática para romper un vínculo de pareja . Los tres actualmente residían en Nueva Vulcano, en el nuevo templo del desierto que había sido construido para fines de curación.

Muy bien, entonces. La Enterprise tenía que ir a Nueva Vulcano.

Cerró sesión. Spock fue a los cuartos de Kirk, abriendo las puertas sin molestarse en anunciarse.

―Capitán Kirk ― dijo bruscamente, mientras se movía a través de la habitación en busca de Kirk.

Encontró a Kirk, ilógicamente, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama. Llevaba una camiseta de la Academia y pantalones de chándal, y parecía aún más joven de lo que le había parecido en su juicio del Kobayashi Maru. Tenía el pelo húmedo por la ducha. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Spock desde el piso, lo miró cauteloso. En la cabeza de Spock, las emociones de Kirk se sentían como un _sehlat*_ asustado, acurrucado como si esperara un golpe doloroso.

Spock se negó a sentir incluso un momento consideración hacia Kirk.

―Estoy seguro de que no se sorprende al saber que no puedo continuar de esta manera.

―Lo siento ―dijo Kirk, tragando saliva ―Si supiera cómo proteger el vinculo para ti, lo haría… pero yo…

―He determinado que el bloqueo es insuficiente ―Spock tomó aliento ―Tenemos que romper el vínculo.

Un silencio ensordecedor inundó la habitación.

―¿Romperlo? –preguntó Kirk finalmente, su voz se quebró mientras hablaba.

―Sí. Tan pronto como sea posible.

―Pero… pero tu habías dicho… ―Kirk parecía ser incapaz de comprender esto ―Tu dijiste que nuestro vínculo era para siempre. Dijiste que era inquebrantable.

―Entonces te mentí ―dijo Spock , un poco impaciente.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por sentir la emoción de la impaciencia. Necesitaba alejar Kirk de su cabeza, tener la serenidad completa de la lógica de nuevo.

―Va a requerir un sanador vulcano y por lo tanto un viaje a Nueva Vulcano, pero los enlaces sin duda puede ser rotos

―No tenías porque me mentirme – dijo Kirk protestado, un poco desesperado ―¿Por qué mentir?

Spock no estaba seguro de por qué le habría dicho a Kirk el vínculo era inquebrantable. Fue una declaración inexacta. Trató de pensar en una explicación de sus acciones anteriores.

―Usted es un individuo muy atractivo ―ofreció honestidad ―Tal vez he querido copular contigo y sentí que era el método más exitoso de lograr mi objetivo.

Kirk reaccionó como si le hubiera abofeteado, estremeciéndose de nuevo.

―¿Crees que mentiste acerca de nuestra unión para llevarme a la cama?

―Es una gran posibilidad ―dijo Spock sin pasión, sintiendo la traición de Kirk a través de su vínculo y se preguntaba por qué Kirk estaría molesto por esta explicación ―Usted es muy poco adecuado para mí. Es lógico pensar que pude haber destinado nuestro vínculo sólo como un medio para un fin.

Kirk enterró su cara entre las manos.

―No ―dijo, un poco desesperado ―Yo no lo creo. Nunca me hubieras mentido.

―Por favor, afrente a los hechos, capitán Kirk ―dijo Spock, posiblemente condescendiente ―parece que lo hice.

El _sehlat_ de las emociones de Kirk aulló de dolor en la cabeza de Spock.

Pasó un largo minuto.

Cuando Kirk volvió a hablar, incluso Spock, con su audición superior, apenas podía oírle.

―Está bien ―dijo, como si la aceptar le costase su alma ―ahora haremos… vamos a romper el vínculo, lo que te haga feliz.

― Los vulcanos no sienten felicidad, capitán.

Kirk dejó escapar una risa amarga que Spock no había oído nunca.

―Esa es otra mentira que me dijiste, entonces.

Spock no sabía qué responder a eso.

* * *

_*Sehlat : Animal de Vulcano parecido a un oso. Spock solía tener uno._

* * *

**Hola chicos, reportandome con el segundo capitulo. **

**¿Qué piensan? Les dije que no odiaran a Spock aún. De hecho... aún no tienen razones para odiarlo... ok no, mejor ya no les doy Spoilers.**

**No saben lo que sufro traduciendo esto, pero todo lo vale. Yo les advertí que era Angst.**

**En fin, mañana la continuación de esta hermosa y dolorosa historia**

**No duden en compartir sus emociones a traves de un review. A diferencia de Spock con Jim, yo si deseo saber lo que sienten y piensan. (¡Oh Dios! Que feo sonó eso)**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Navaja

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenbery y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

**Capitulo 3. Navaja**

Kirk hizo todos los arreglos para ellos. Spock no tuvo que levantar un dedo. Kirk había de alguna manera ganado la suficiente influencia en el último año, no sólo para conseguir que la Flota Estelar permitiera una desviación temporal de su curso asignado, sino que también para obtener que los ancianos vulcanos le dieran la bienvenida al instante a la Enterprise a su planeta, y para conceder Kirk una cita con la muy ocupada curandera. Como los curanderos se podrían haber negado a romper el vínculo si se les da aviso previo, Spock insistió en que el propósito de su visita debía mantenerse en secreto y que Kirk no dijo nada de su plan.

Kirk, como ahora Spock esperaba que hiciera, le dio lo que quería.

Poco después de que la Enterprise estuviese en ruta a Nueva Vulcano, Spock se vio obligado a soportar un examen de seguimiento con el Dr. McCoy.

―Debería nalguearte ―murmuró malhumorado McCoy , mientras examinaba Spock con su tricorder.

―Yo le aconsejo que no lo intente ―dijo secamente Spock

La elección de incluir a bordo a ese sureño emocional fue otra decisión del año pasado que él simplemente no podía entender.

―Usted saldrá más lastimado que yo.

McCoy rodó los ojos.

―Estoy bastante seguro de que viola el juramento para golpear a un paciente. Además, estoy más asustado de lo que Jim me haría si yo tratase de hacerle daño.

―Usted bromea

―Yo no lo creo ―McCoy miró las lecturas del tricorder ―Tu no puedes recordar lo protector que contigo. Confía en mí. Me mataría. Pero aún así, debería golpearte de todos modos, te lo mereces ―McCoy lo miró con desaprobación ―Debería darte vergüenza, Spock. Mandar a Jim al infierno en el que lo tienes. Probablemente te golpearía, si no... Si supiera que vamos a Nuevo Vulcano para traer tus recuerdos de regreso.

Spock levantó una ceja.

―Esta es una misión diplomática para comprobar la seguridad de la protección de Nueva Vulcano ante los cazadores furtivos ―dijo, citando la explicación que habían dado a la Flota Estelar.

McCoy bufó.

―Claro que lo es. En la bitácora. Pero yo soy tu médico, y sé que tienes una cita con un curandero. Y si yo fuera un hombre de apuestas, estaría apostando 10 a 1 que se van a tratar y a conseguir que esa mente tuya se componga.

Spock juntó los dedos. No tenía intención de decirle a McCoy que no había solicitado ningún intento de restaurar sus recuerdos. De cualquier manera, él y Kirk había terminado enlazados, y estaba seguro de que de alguna manera, el doctor había participado para manipularlo. No deseaba que el recuerdo de tales manipulaciones le fuera devuelto. Ya era bastante difícil luchar contra su biología, que le gritaba para salvar su vínculo. Si se le devolvieran sus recuerdos, probablemente perdería la batalla.

―Deberíamos estar allí en dos días ―dijo McCoy, viendo una PADD. ―No es un momento de decirlo pero, aún si te das cuenta ahora o no, Jim es muy bueno para ti. Estarás feliz de recordar tu vínculo con él.

Feliz.

Por alguna razón, la palabra hizo un nudo en la garganta de Spock.

Kirk y Spock intercambiaron menos de una docena de palabras en todo el viaje de dos días a Nuevo Vulcano. Desde su última discusión, la única emoción que bajaba por el vínculo había sido un adormecimiento extremo. Eso funcionaba bastante bien para Spock, lo menos sintiera de Kirk, mejor. De alguna manera, sentía que Kirk lo estaba evitando. Incluso había dispuesto ser transportados a la superficie del planeta por separado, dejando Spock bajar primero, solo.

Spock sabía que el templo de sanación se encontraba a una buena distancia fuera de la colonia principal, Nuevo Shikahr. Por el interés de mantener su vida privada, y para impedir los interrogatorios, Spock eligió un punto para ser transportados fuera de la colonia. Se materializó solo, en el medio natural, en las arenas no colonizadas del planeta que los vulcanos llamaban ahora hogar.

Al ver los alrededores por primera vez, pudo reprimir el leve aleteo de su corazón. Quienquiera que hubiera elegido el planeta había elegido muy bien. Él estaba en un hermoso desierto, rodeado de acantilados de roca, arena, brillante y un cielo escarlata que parecía brillar desde dentro. Y el sol, y el sol caliente que le daba la bienvenida, un cálido abrazo a uno de los hijos pródigos de Vulcano.

Kirk le estaría siguiendo en breve, pero por el momento, Spock estaba solo; solo, para complacerse sin pudor de su amor secreto. Volvió la cara hacia el sol y cerró los ojos. Dejó que los rayos penetran su piel, calentándola, ahuyentando el frío perpetuo de la vida en la nave. La alegría brotó en él mientras disfrutaba del calor, sumergiéndose en la brillantez del sol del desierto. Hacía años que no había estado realmente caliente, y ahora volvió sus palmas hacia arriba, dejando que el calor le descongelase las sensibles manos, para que el frío de años fuera olvidado. Si hubiera sabido, habría ronroneado.

―Las'hark.

Una voz tranquila detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Había estado tan atrapado en su adoración al sol que no había oído Kirk materializándose. Humillado por haber sido atrapado en un momento tan privado y emocional, se dio la vuelta.

―¿Cómo sabe la palabra vulcana para el sol? ―preguntó a Kirk.

―¿Importa? ―Kirk preguntó con voz cansada.

Spock tomó aire, dándole la espalda.

―No ―reconoció, tratando de mantener su control, interminablemente irritado consigo mismo ―No importa.

Sintió a Kirk moverse un paso más cerca. Su voz suave se escuchó de nuevo.

―¿Te… ―Kirk tragó ―¿Te gusta el sol?

Spock registró un pequeño toque de esperanza que revoloteaba a través de su vínculo con Kirk, la primera emoción en día. Aún humillado, no le hizo caso. Adoptó la voz más fría, más impasible que tenía, una voz que alguna vez había hecho su madre llorar, se volvió de nuevo a Kirk.

―Por supuesto que no me gusta el sol. Afirmar tal cosa sería el colmo de la farsa. No es más que una conflagración de elementos. Simplemente existe. No siento nada por el sol.

Una explosión de dolor, de angustia, un corazón roto, llegó a él a través de la unión, tan potente que Spock se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás. Él levantó la vista sorprendido, mirando a los ojos de Kirk. Con una sensación de hundimiento desconocido, Spock repente supo que, por primera vez en su vida, había fallado en una prueba.

En los hermosos ojos de Kirk, vio algo cayendo violentamente, como persianas cayendo al haber sido cortadas por una navaja.

Entonces los ojos de Kirk estuvieron vacios.

Y el vinculo también.

Un vacío palpitante se propagó a través de la mente de Spock donde la presencia de Kirk había estado un momento antes, tragando el espacio como un agujero negro absorbe toda la luz, Spock se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

La mente humana de Kirk había llegado a su límite. Había sufrido demasiado daño. Al igual que amputar un miembro gangrenado, mente psíquicamente inepta de Kirk había encontrado alguna manera, una forma de acabar con la fuente de su dolor.

Kirk finalmente se había bloqueado a sí mismo de Spock.

* * *

**Faty Spirk: (si no eres ella puedes saltarte esto) FF borró tu correo del review, si quieres que te lo mande, porfi vuelvemelo a pasar separando los caracteres, ejemplo: yo hotmail . com (así no los borra FF)**

* * *

**Corto pero devastador. ¿No creen? **

**Ahora sí pueden odiar a Spock. Sólo recuerden que el karma es una perra.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, es un honor para mi traducir esta hermosa historia de Kyliselle. A decir verdad este es mi fanfic Spirk favorito y ella es mi autora Spirker favorita... Espero que cuando acabe esto, ustedes compartan mi amor por ella, o al menos parte de él.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Sacudido

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenbery y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

**Capitulo 4. Sacudido**

El sol abrasador de Nuevo Vulcano envolvió el paisaje del desierto con sus rayos , haciendo que la arena brillara bajo los pies de los dos viajeros . Un viento caliente, que no enfriaba nada, se levantó y sopló la arena a su alrededor. Los acantilados de imponentes rocas sobresalían hacia el sol, y el cielo escarlata bañaba a todo el mundo en un profundo tono rojizo.

Pero Spock podía concentrarse en nada de la belleza del desierto. El sehlat en su mente había desaparecido, sustituida por un agujero negro horrible que latía y le dolía. Donde la presencia de Kirk había estado antes, ahora sólo había un cráter que dolía como una herida abierta.

Un vacío, Kirk había llamado.

Un terrible eufemismo.

Spock oyó a Kirk respirar a su lado, y sintió una punzada de culpa incómoda. Kirk había intentado proteger a Spock de sentir ese vacío, pero Spock había estado demasiado seguro de su propia rectitud como para hacerle caso. La idea de que él podía haber estado tan mal, y Kirk tan bien, lo sacudió hasta la médula.

Admitió que no había tenido ninguna manera de saber de lo que Kirk estaba tratando de protegerlo, él no había sentido nada como esto cuando T'Pring bloqueó su lado de su vínculo mental, y el vacío era mucho peor que lo que Kirk había dejado entrever. Pero si Spock estaba equivocado acerca de la idea de preferir su vínculo bloqueado, a las emociones de Kirk, se planteaba la cuestión:

¿Y si hubiese equivocado acerca de algo más?

Porque si había una posibilidad de que de alguna manera estuviera equivocado acerca de Kirk, y ahora estaba en camino a romper un vínculo de pareja con un compañero que no le había hecho daño…

La piel de Spock se erizó. Trató de reprimir el sentimiento, recordándose que la conclusión de que Kirk era un compañero inadecuado era lógica. Él nunca habría elegido Kirk como un compañero sin la manipulación de Kirk, debido a sus antecedentes penales, su engaño, su promiscuidad, su…

_Su protección hacia ti de bloquear el vínculo._

Spock intentó empujar el pensamiento fuera de su mente. Pero en lo profundo de ella, miles de años de biología vulcana comenzó, en voz muy baja, a preocuparse.

Inesperadamente, su mirada se dirigió a Kirk y sintió un momento de alarma. Kirk estaba sudando profusamente, con el rostro cubierto de un oscuro rosa. Kirk no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que comenzaron a caminar, no hizo ni un sonido de incomodidad. Spock puso en duda la sensatez de su idea de caminar hasta el templo de sanación. Él mismo había acogido con satisfacción la oportunidad de caminar bajo el sol…, pero los seres humanos eran criaturas más suaves, no construidas para las dificultades del desierto. Y tenían bastante distancia por recorrer.

―Capitán ―dijo Spock, rompiendo el silencio ―Permítame que llamar a una lanzadera que le lleve hasta el templo.

―No.

―Pero…

―Yo no necesito nada de ti.

El tono de Kirk fue cortante. Spock Insistió.

―Se trata de 119 grados Fahrenheit, y la atmosfera es mucho más delgada que en la Tierra. Esto no puede ser cómodo para un ser humano.

―Por favor, no finjas que te importa mi comodidad.

El comentario dolió.

―Capitán, sigo siendo su primer oficial y…

―Estoy bien.

¿Lo estaba? Spock ya no tenía forma de saberlo. Los escudos en la mente de Kirk eran extraordinariamente poderosos. Spock no podía leer ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de sus emociones a través de su vínculo, y la cara y la voz de Kirk no le revelaban nada. Sin su enlace, Spock estaba ahora estaba muy consciente de lo bien que Kirk ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El agujero negro en su cabeza le dolía, un recordatorio implacable que Kirk había bloqueado la unión.

―Capitán ―dijo, tragándose su orgullo ―Parece que estaba… en lo correcto sobre bloquear el vínculo… no… no es agradable.

Kirk apretó la mandíbula.

―No sé cómo desbloquearlo, Spock dijo secamente.

Spock estaba, en verdad, a punto de ofrecer desbloquear su propio lado. Pero las palabras de Kirk hicieron que algo se moviera dentro de Spock. Habló sin pensar.

―Creo que nos podría fusionar…

La mano de Spock se acercó a Kirk por su propia voluntad, con ganas de tocar.

Kirk se apartó de él, como si Spock fue un animal venenoso.

―Preferiría que no lo hicieras ―dijo con los dientes apretados.

La mano de Spock se apartó. No había pensado que Kirk rechazaría su toque. Como vulcano, le molestaba en un nivel muy instintivo, una pareja que rechazaba su toque era un compañero que podía optar por impugnar el enlace; por elegir el _kal―if―fee_ en el _Pon Farr_. Pero también le molestaba, porque significaba que el dolor que le había causado la mente psíquicamente inepta de Kirk para bloquearse seguía allí.

El vacío causado por los escudos de nuevo se burlaba de él. Te equivocaste, Spock, se dijo, el latido del cráter en su mente era enorme. Equivocado. Kirk tenía razón.

Spock hizo su oferta.

―Yo no entendía verdaderamente tu dolor antes, si gustas… yo… yo desbloquearé mi parte para ti.

―No te molestes.

―Pero…

―Es una cuestión de horas. Entonces no habrá ningún vínculo que sentir.

Ningún vínculo.

A pesar del calor del desierto, Spock se enfrió repentinamente.

Siguieron caminando. Kirk rechazó todo intento que Spock hizo para facilitar el viaje para él. Ni siquiera beber el agua de Spock.

Cuando se acercaron al templo de sanación, Spock vio varios campamentos improvisados que bordean el camino. Decenas de vulcanos iban ahí con la mente lesionada, a la espera de ver un sanador. Spock sintió un momento de profundo dolor por su pueblo, demasiados enlaces rotos, demasiados supervivientes heridos. Las cabezas se volvieron y salieron de detrás de los pliegues de las telas de las tiendas a su paso.

Al ver a las multitudes esperando, Spock se maravilló de que Kirk fuera capaz de obtener su cita con tan poca antelación. Se maravilló también que nadie parecía en lo más mínimo desagradado que Kirk y Spock estaban adelantándose al inicio de la línea, por así decirlo. Para ser tan rápida y gentilmente complacido, Kirk debería tener muy alta estima entre los vulcanos.

Y Spock estaba a punto de tener romper su vínculo.

Piel de Spock se erizó de nuevo. Y esta vez, no importaba que truco emplease, no podía hacer que se detuviera.

Finalmente, llegaron al pie de la escalinata de piedra del templo. El templo estaba en la cima de un acantilado rocoso, sus escaleras estaban talladas directamente en la roca, espolvoreado con parches dispersos de caliente y resplandeciente arena.

Cuando Kirk dio el primer paso, su pie resbaló.

Con un grito, tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre la roca tallada. Extendió las manos, pero no alcanzó a cubrirse a tiempo, y Spock oyó el golpe cuando la cabeza de Kirk golpeó con fuerza las escaleras de roca sólida.

―¡Capitán! ―Spock se puso de rodillas y cogió Kirk.

―No me toques.

Spock se quedó helado. El tono de Kirk cortó a través de él como un cuchillo, una mezcla de dura ira, amargura y traición, el primer indicio que tenía de los sentimientos de Kirk desde que había bloqueado el enlace. Spock no lo tocó, pero no se atrevía a alejarse.

―Pero el capitán ―dijo impotente, sin saber qué hacer―está sangrando.

La roca había cortado una larga rajada en la frente de Kirk, sobre un ojo. La sangre brotaba de la herida, el color rojo era más intenso que el cielo. Kirk se limpió la sangre alrededor de su rango de visión. Tambaleándose un poco, cogió el borde de su uniforme y se lo quitó, dejando sólo la camiseta negra debajo. Esta aferró como una segunda piel a los músculos hinchados por el calor. Sostuvo su uniforme dorado en su cabeza, presionando a la corte para detener el sangrado.

―Ya está. Arreglado.

Spock se horrorizó.

― Capitán, es absolutamente inaceptable –dijo.

Intentó agarrar a Kirk de nuevo.

Él lo tiró lejos rápidamente, tan rápidamente que se balanceó inestablemente.

Spock recibió el mensaje: Kirk todavía no quería ser tocado. Y eso todavía molestaba a Spock. Pero se llevó las manos a la espalda, porque no quería que Kirk se siguiera perjudicando a sí mismo tratando de escapar.

―Se golpeó la cabeza en la roca y que podrí tener una conmoción cerebral si no se me permite tratar su lesión hay que ponerse en contacto con la Enterprise...

―Este lugar es un templo de sanación. Ellos curan.

―Sólo la mente ―enfatizó Spock ―Ellos no saben cómo…

―Entonces Bones me pueden curar más tarde, de vuelta en la nave. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir esta cita? Nosotros no vamos a parar ahora.

Y apartándose, con la discusión aparentemente cerrada, Kirk reanudó su ascenso del largo tramo de escaleras hasta el templo.

La parte ancestral de Spock se alzó en alarma por la determinación de Kirk para llegar al lugar de la ruptura de enlaces. El miedo primario de quedarse sin vínculo por deseo de su compañero le dijo Spock que lo detuviera…

Spock apretó los dientes, y recordó a sí mismo, a su sangre vulcana, que quería que ese vínculo fuese roto. La cooperación de Kirk era una cosa buena. Tragándose los antiguos instintos, alcanzó a Kirk.

La primera sala del templo estaba, una vez más, lleno de gente vulcana. Cuando Kirk, sin embargo, dio sus nombres en voz baja al encargado del templo, fueron conducidos inmediatamente detrás de una cortina, una zona privada de espera. Si el guardia se sorprendió de que Kirk presionara una camisa en su cabeza, no dijo nada.

Las paredes de roca toscamente labradas de la habitación estaban decoradas sólo por un banco tallado. Un tramo de escaleras conducía hacia arriba y fuera de la habitación. El guardia hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó, dejándolos en un incómodo silencio . Kirk se limpió la herida en la cabeza con el uniforme. Todavía estaba sangrando. Spock miró hacia abajo, y descubrió que se retorcía las manos.

Se había equivocado sobre el dolor de un enlace bloqueado.

Spock cerró los ojos. Tomó aliento. Esa revelación había sacudido los cimientos de toda su certeza, y ahora la preocupación que se había acercado a él durante su caminata atacaba su fuerza mental, lo que le hacía cuestionar todo. ¿Se había, de alguna manera, equivocado sobre Kirk? Kirk era muy respetado por la raza vulcana, era querido por su tripulación, era protector de Spock…

…Y tenía la más bella mente que Spock había visto en su vida.

_¿Soy un tonto?_ Spock se preguntó con miedo. _¿Me equivoco al tratar de romper nuestro vínculo?_

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Porque si él estaba equivocado…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una de los curadores bajó los escalones. Tenía por lo menos 200 años; con una cara arrugada y el pelo gris.

―¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes, hijo de Sarek y capitán Kirk? ―preguntó ella.

Spock había formado su explicación en la nave, sobre la duplicidad de Kirk, su carácter deplorable y sus manipulaciones. Una explicación con un 92.78 % de probabilidad de éxito.

Se murió en sus labios.

Trató de pensar lógicamente, intentó de nuevo recordarse que Kirk era reincidente… que Kirk había hecho trampa en el Kobayashi Maru… que Kirk había intentado una y otra vez copular con Nyota…

Pero el vínculo bloqueado palpitaba inquietante en su cabeza, y lo único que podía recordar era la ferocidad del hombre había tratado de proteger a Spock de sentirlo también.

―Queremos que romper nuestro vínculo.

La voz de Kirk, ronca por el calor y la falta de agua, se hizo eco alrededor de la habitación.

―¿Queremos?

La traición vibraba a través de Spock, caliente y poderosa. Se obligó a dejarla de lado. _No te sentirás traicionado_, se ordenó a sí mismo. _No tienes derecho. Este era tu deseo. Tu idea. Tu compañero está haciendo esto para ti._

―¿Romper el vínculo? –la desaprobación de la curandera era tangible ―¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

_¡Corre, Jim!_ Spock se mordió el labio para no gritarle a Kirk. Miró al suelo. La pelea fue creciendo en él, los bellos de su nuca estaban erizados. Sus instintos primarios le dijeron que tomara a Kirk y corriese, llevarlo lejos de ese lugar…

Pero Kirk una vez más respondió cuando Spock no podía hablar.

―Fue creado de manera fraudulenta.

Spock se sacudió en estado de shock. Lanzó una mirada confusa a Kirk.

―Muy bien ―dijo la curadora, obviamente no contenta, pero dispuesto a romper un enlace a petición de su compañero humano. –Spock, se unirá a mí en la antesala. Sólo tengo acceso a una sola mente. Yo preferiría que sea vulcana. Hizo un gesto a la banca detrás de ellos. ―Capitán Kirk, usted puede esperar aquí. No debe doler demasiado.

Kirk asintió con la cabeza en comprensión y la sanadora se volvió y regresó a la escalera. Spock se apoderó del breve momento de intimidad.

―¿Admites que me engañaste para vincularnos? ―preguntó, con voz ronca y casi irreconocible.

―No es mi engaño, Spock ―Kirk miró al frente pasando de Spock –Es tuyo.

Las escaleras de la antecámara de la sanadora eran muy pocas.

Spock subió tan despacio como pudo, pero se encontró en la antecámara de la sanadora demasiado rápido. La habitación estaba muy perfumada con incienso… un olor Spock estaba seguro le induciría náuseas en el futuro. Además de las escaleras, una sola puerta había en la habitación. Spock intentó avanzar, y descubrió que estaba lleno de angustia. Su corazón martilleaba en su costado, su cuerpo le gritaba que huyera y mantuviera el vínculo… un vinculo significaba seguridad, familia, amistad, vida… amor.

―Su angustia es natural ―dijo la sanadora, su tono era monótono y sin emociones ―Todos los hombres vulcanos reaccionan muy mal a la ruptura de enlaces, pero hay que respetar los deseos de su pareja. Tenemos que evitar el kal―li―fee, el desafío. Si trata de romper la unión durante el Pon Farr, usted u otro morirá. Así es preferible.

Hizo un gesto hacia el centro de la habitación, donde una claraboya tallada en la roca dejaba entrar el rojo quemante del cielo.

―Tiéndase sobre el tapete ―dijo ella ―de rodillas en un extremo.

Spock no quería. Ahora que había llegado el momento, él no quería romper su vínculo. Se apretó contra la pared detrás de él.

―No, yo… yo tengo amnesia ―le espetó ―No se puede romper mi vínculo cuando yo ni siquiera recuerdo como lo formé.

―La restauración de la pérdida de memoria es muy difícil. En la mayoría de los casos, imposible ―dijo sin asomo de simpatía ―Si lo desea, puede hacer una cita futura para que su pérdida de memoria sea evaluada. No va a interferir con la actual ruptura de enlaces ―Hizo un gesto el tapete en frente de ella ―Debe cooperar, o me veré obligada a pedir ayuda.

El pánico comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Spock. Las cosas habían ido muy mal. Había estado tan seguro de su propia rectitud… tan seguro de que Kirk alguna manera lo había engañado. Ahora la duda lo recorría, pero demasiado tarde para detener las ruedas que había puesto en marcha. Estaba atrapado en una pesadilla de su propia creación, su vínculo estaba a punto de romperse en contra de su voluntad.

Sus manos se pegaron a la pared detrás de él.

―No ―dijo, peligrosamente cerca de perder todo el control―Por favor.

―T'Prynne , para.

Spock lanzó una mirada patéticamente agradecida en la dirección de la nueva voz. Otro vulcano mayor había entrado en la habitación, un hombre. Era un extraño para Spock, pero había algo casi inquietantemente familiar en él, algo que hizo que Spock confiar en él inmediatamente.

T'Prynne miró al recién llegado con suavidad.

―Necesito más tiempo. Él está luchando contra la ruptura.

―Voy a tratar con él ―dijo el desconocido.

―Hay muchos pacientes de su espera.

―Esto es importante para mí.

―Como quieras.

Parecía que simplemente había discutido el clima con Spock, no que hubiese tratado de separar su alma por la mitad, con calma abandonó el lugar.

En el instante en que ella se había ido, el nuevo vulcano lo agarró por los hombros.

―Spock ―dijo , sacudiéndolo ―¿Cómo es que estás aquí para romper su enlace? ¿Qué has hecho?

Spock miró los cálidos ojos castaños del extraño, del color exacto a los suyos. Le parecía tan familiar… y él parecía reconocer Spock.

―¿Lo conozco?

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron con sorpresa. Sus dedos tocaron las sienes de Spock, y sus ojos de repente se encendieron con la comprensión.

Amnesia ―dijo en voz baja. Suspiró. ―Jim no me lo dijo. ¿Vino contigo?

Spock se estremeció al oír el nombre de su compañero de vínculo.

―Yo no quiero que mi vínculo sea roto ―suplicó en voz baja.

―Por supuesto que no ―dijo el desconocido bruscamente ―Mira cómo tu cuerpo combate la idea. Te has hecho enfermar. Tu mente puede haber olvidado, pero la sangre sabe, Spock. Sabe que perteneces a Jim.

Sí. La verdad de las palabras de ese extraño atravesó el núcleo de Spock. Tomó una decisión repentina.

―Quiero que mis recuerdos de Jim regresen ―Y lo decía en serio, en serio, con toda su alma ―¿Se pueden restaurar?

―Voy a hacer todo lo que tenga en mi poder ―puso ambas manos sobre el rostro de Spock, en los puntos de fusión mental. Cerró los ojos. ―Mi mente a tu mente...

Spock flotaba en el mar de la fusión, inmune a todo sentimiento, pero el suave tacto, de alguna manera familiar de la mente de aquel desconocido, parecía no tener fin, el suave pero preciso y curioso tacto de los pensamientos de ese vulcano contra los suyos.

Y luego, de repente, Spock sintió un pequeño movimiento, como las dos caras de una fisura que de repente han vuelto a juntar… Y como una presa estallara, los recuerdos lo recorrieron.

_―Une tu mente a la mía_

_Kirk miró a Spock con sorpresa._

_―No puedes estar hablando en serio ―dijo._

__

Spock descubrió que Kirk juega al ajedrez.  
Dos noches después de que la Enterprise abandonara la Tierra.  
De pronto, se encontró invitado a los cuartos de Kirk para un juego.  
Él aceptó, sólo porque uno de sus experimentos es  
largo y tardará 67 minutos para terminar.

_Ellos jugaron un partido amistoso. _

_La mente de Spock estaba en otras cosas, _

_mientras ejecutaba los movimientos lógicos que han _

_derrotado a todo ser humano con el que haya jugado._

_Kirk no será diferente, esos movimientos lo derrotarían también._

_―Jaque mate ―dijo Kirk de pronto._

_Spock se congeló. Se quedó mirando el tablero en estado de shock._

_No le habían hecho jaque mate desde los doce años.  
Levantó los ojos para ver a Kirk sonriéndole con picardía_

_―Tienes que dejar de hacer suposiciones acerca de mí, Spock._

_Las palabras se dijeron en broma, _

_Kirk claramente no les dio ningún significado.  
Pero Spock piensa, que podría ser un buen consejo de todos modos._

_―Estoy hablando muy en serio ―dijo Spock._

_―Pero tú has visto mis antecedentes penales. _

_Tú conoces mi pasado._

_ ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría una relación conmigo?_

_―Yo la quiero._

_―Ha llamado mi atención ―dijo Spock, _

_mientras movía a un caballo en su tercer partido de ajedrez_

_ ―que ahora hay opciones de comida vulcana en el replicador._

_―Tal vez Scotty fue…_

_―El señor Scott es un ingeniero._

_ Cambiar el replicador requiere conocimientos de _

_programación excepcionales como el tuyo. _

_E incluso a tu nivel de habilidad, calculo que habría _

_tomado al menos 38. 6 horas de trabajo fuera de servicio para lograrlo._

_Era la cosa más bonita alguien había hecho por Spock.  
Sin embargo, él no dijo esa parte._

_Kirk sabe que Spock lo atrapó. Sonrío con tristeza._

_―Mira, yo sé que soy inexperto, pero quiero cuidar de mi equipo._

_Tragó saliva y añadió, un poco incómodo._

_―Al igual que mi padre hizo. Quiero ser el mismo tipo de _

_capitán que era._

_Spock abrió la boca para señalar que_

_, lógicamente, desde que Kirk ha sido capitán más de ocho minutos,_

_ ya no es nada parecido a su padre…._

_Pero luego se detuvo a sí mismo. _

_De repente recordó qué era soltero, _

_y el rechazo de Nyota seguía fresco en su mente, _

_acusándolo de apropósito herir los sentimientos humanos. _

_No le gustó descubrir que ella tenía razón. _

_Quizás Kirk estaba simplemente tratando de honrar la _

_memoria de su padre. Quizás Spock debería hacer lo mismo._

_ No podía hacerle daño intentar, al menos un poco, _

_ser más como el tipo de humano que su madre era._

_Él buscó algo que decir, lógico y veraz, también, posiblemente, lindo._

_―Ya posees varias similitudes con el estilo de tu padre en la capitanía._

_La brillante sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Kirk _

_era como el sol rompiendo de detrás de una nube. _

_Es tan hermoso que Spock momentáneamente se olvidó de respirar._

_ Decidió, en su estado de aturdimiento, _

_que iba a ser el que pusiera más de estas sonrisas en el rostro de Kirk._

_Luego Kirk inocentemente dijo._

_―Jaque mate, por cierto._

_―Spock , yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para…_

_Spock lo besó, cortando la marea de duda en sí mismo de parte de Kirk. _

_El era demasiado bueno._

_―Las'hark ―dijo._

_Kirk se vío confundido._

_―¿Qué significa eso?_

_*  
―¿Alguna vez te sientes realmente calido? ―le pregunta Kirk, _

_mientras se mueve un peón._

_Sus gestos sugirieron que si Spock dijese que no,_

_ Kirk haría todo lo posible para solucionarlo. _

_Spock consideró la cuestión, en su dulzura inocente. _

_Kirk es sorprendentemente protector, pero casi imposible de proteger._

_Él había sido herido demasiadas veces como _

_para confiar en alguien para cuidar de él. _

_Acercarse a Kirk le ha tomado a Spock meses._

_Pero ellos estaban muy cerca ahora, _

_más cerca que cualquier persona en la vida de Spock. _

_Lo suficientemente cercanos para que Kirk supiese de los_

_ brabucones compañeros de clase del pasado de Spock, y _

_Spock finalmente sabía, y tenía planes para él, del padrastro _

_que llevó a Kirk a la delincuencia._

_―Los vulcanos están hechos para climas desérticos_

_ –dijo por fin, alejando la tristeza que emanaba en él_

_ cada vez que pensaba en su planeta perdido. _

_En cambio, pensó en Kirk ―Pero me parece que en tu _

_compañía, estoy… lo suficientemente caliente._

_Kirk se ronrojó ligeramente._

_―Oh ―dijo con timidez –Bien… está bien_

_Se veía adorable así y los dedos de Spock le picaban por tocarlo. _

_La verdad era que, estar cerca de Kirk, _

_le calentaba como ninguna otra cosa lo había logrado. _

_Quería más de la luz de este humano para brillar en él…_

_ quería más de su tiempo, su atención, su presencia, su toque._

_Spock reflexionó brevemente, si eso es lo que se sentía  
estar enamorado._

_―Por cierto, jaque mate._

_Los ojos de Spock se estrecharon._

_ Él estaba a punto de matar a Kirk… o de casarse con él. _

_―Es la palabra vulcana para sol ―Spock explicó en voz baja _

_―Me encantaba el sol del desierto más allá de todo lo _

_demás en mi planeta. Pero si puedo soportar su pérdida, es porque  
Tengo el calor y la luz ahora. Te has convertido en mi sol, Jim._

__

―Jaque ma…

_Spock golpeó el tablero de la mesa,_

_ agarrando a Kirk por el cuello de su uniforme _

_y le dió un tirón hacia abajo, _

_por lo que estaban tumbados juntos, _

_enredados, sobre la mesa._

_―Spock, ¿qué…?_

_Las palabras de Kirk fueron tragadas _

_por Spock con un beso ardiente, _

_tratando de comunicar su afecto y deseo de este  
humano excepcional, su sol en miniatura._

_―Une tu mente a la mía  
*_

_Kirk lo miró fijamente durante un momento,_

_ claramente sorprendido por la confesión de Spock. _

_Después besó a Spock salvajemente, _

_y sus pensamientos fueron rayos de sol brillantes cuando susurra._

_―Sí._

* * *

**Faty Spirk: (si no eres ella puedes saltarte esto) Me algrega que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y también que te gustes mis historias, las hago con mucho amor, y que me digan ustedes mis lectores, que les gustan y son buenas... es la mejor cosa que le puede pasar a una escritora.  
**

**Te repito que FF borró tu correo del review, si quieres que te mande el link, porfi vuelvemelo a pasar separando los caracteres, ejemplo: yo hotmail . com (así no los borra FF)**

* * *

**Amo este capítulo con toda mi alma. Diganme que no lo amaron, diganmelo. Especialmente la parte del sol... NO se si se habrán dado cuenta los que me leen, pero yo utilizó mucho la palabra las'hark cuando Spock le habla a Jim... bien, pues ese mote cariñoso, salío de aquí, me pareció tan lindo y hermoso, que cada vez que mi Spock interno le habla a mi Jim interno le dice así. **

**Yo después de haber leido esto perdone a Spock, tal vez no se lo merece... pero no pude evitarlo.**

**Se que es bonito como acaba este capitulo, pero no se confien mis amores, recuerden que Kirk sigue bloqueando el vínculo con Spock... En fin**

**¿Quieren compartir algo conmigo? ¿Dudas? ¿Fangirleo? ¿Ganas de asesinar a alguien? No duden en dejarmelo en un lindo review, les recuerdo que ese es mi único sueldo.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Inquebrantable

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenbery y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

**Capitulo 5 . ****Inquebrantable**

La fusión mental se acabó, su memoria estaba totalmente restaurada, Spock respiraba pesadamente. El horror se extendía a través de él rápidamente al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que le había hecho a Kirk.

Su mirada se encontró con los ojos de su contraparte, estaban llenos de una poderosa emoción, de rabia.

―Debes enmendar lo que has hecho ―dijo el anciano, con voz baja y amenazante ―O verás a Jim completamente alejado de ti.

Spock no necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces.

Corrió hacia la escalera bajando rápidamente, hasta el banquillo en el que Kirk debía estar esperando por él.

―¡Jim ! – lo llamó mientras corría ―¡Jim!

En la parte inferior de la escalera, se quedó paralizado. El banco estaba vacío, el cuerpo de Kirk yacía en el suelo.

En una extraña posición.

El miedo se apoderó de Spock. Corrió al lado de Kirk y cayó de rodillas. Rodó a Kirk sobre su espalda. Todavía respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente. El uniforme, tirado en el suelo cerca de él, estaba empapado de sangre, sangre que aún goteaba de la herida en la frente de Kirk. Desde tan cerca, Spock podía ver pequeñas ampollas se habían formado cuando la arena caliente tocó su cara, y el rojo furioso que pintaba su piel, que había sido atormentada por el sol sin nada de protección.

Le había mentido a Spock acerca de la gravedad de sus heridas. Y sin con el vinculo bloqueado, Spock no había tenido elección, más que creer en sus mentiras.

Buscó a ciegas su comunicador y llamó a la Enterprise.

―Spock al Enterprise, transporte para dos, inmediatamente. Avisen al Dr. McCoy de tener un equipo médico preparado. El capitán está herido.

Cortó la comunicación y tomó a Kirk en sus brazos.

―¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó el guardia, mientras entraba a través de la cortina de privacidad.

―Ya no tenemos necesidad de sus servicios ―dijo Spock en un tono oscuro.

Aún mantenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Kirk en sus brazos, cuando sus átomos se separaron.

Horas después de su regreso al Enterprise, Spock seguía sentado en la silla junto a la cama de Kirk, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su pareja de vinculo inconsciente. El corte en su cabeza estaba envuelto en vendas blancas, y su rostro brillaba por la crema medicinal para las quemaduras. El monitor al que Kirk estaba sujeto, sonaba muy lentamente para Spock, aunque sabía que era de la velocidad normal del corazón humano.

Había desbloqueado su propio lado del vínculo de inmediato. El lado de Kirk, sin embargo, todavía estaba fuertemente protegido. El agujero negro en su cabeza, donde la presencia de su sol debería estar, era aún más insoportable ahora que sus recuerdos habían regresado. Debería haberse dado cuenta, incluso en su estado amnésico, que su unión con Kirk era demasiado fuerte, que no podía ser completamente protegido sin dejar un terrible vacío en su lugar.

Debería haberlo sabido. Pero en cambio, en su arrogancia, había dejado a su compañero soportar aquel dolor. Ese conocimiento, esa certeza, era lo que más dolía. Extrañaba la mente de Kirk, tanto que pensó que en algún momento colapsaría. Sólo podía imaginar lo todo que Kirk había sufrido, y culparse a sí mismo por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

McCoy apareció en la puerta. Se acercó al otro lado de Kirk, y comenzó a revisar sus lecturas en el monitor.

―Es una conmoción cerebral leve, Spock. Él va a estar bien.

― Sin embargo, perdió una gran cantidad de sangre.

―Esa es una herida causada por ti. Incluso con un corte superficial, sangraría como loca. ―McCoy cambió de tema rápidamente ―¿Cómo va todo en el puente?

―Adecuadamente. La Enterprise acaba de recibir nuevas órdenes, ir a Delta Vega e investigar. Inteligencia sugiere que el mayor grupo de cazadores furtivos de vulcanos han establecido su base de operaciones en el planeta. Estamos en camino a Delta Vega ahora.

―Bueno. Espero que la base esté ahí. Jim va a ponerles fin a esos hijos de puta.

La garganta de Spock se tensó. Kirk había pasado gran parte del año pasado como el guerrero de la raza vulcana, destruyendo todas las naves de caza furtiva que trataron de aprovecharse de su especie, ahora en peligro de extinción. Un hecho que habría sido bastante fácil de ver, si su yo amnésico se hubiese molestado en mirar.

McCoy pareció darse cuenta de su tensión.

―¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Te llamaré cuando despierte.

―Yo preferiría quedarme.

McCoy asintió lentamente.

―Te dije que estarías malditamente feliz de recuperar tus recuerdos ―dijo, con la satisfacción de quien ha tenido la razón.

―En efecto ―consiguió decir Spock ―Aunque no estoy seguro de Jim me perdone por mis acciones durante mi amnesia.

―Por supuesto que lo hará ―dijo McCoy muy seguro ―Él es Jim.

―Usted no sabe todos los hechos, doctor ―dijo Spock. Su estomago se revolvía sólo de pensarlo ―Usted no sabe por qué estábamos en Nuevo Vulcano.

―Claro que sí, para recuperar tus recuer…

―No. ―Spock no podía mirarlo a los ojos –Yo le había pedido que rompiéramos nuestro vínculo.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio pesado.

―Sal

Spock miró hacia arriba.

McCoy se había puesto rojo de la furia.

―¡Fuera de mi bahía médica antes de que te eche yo mismo!

―Doctor , yo…

―Ahora

Spock sabía cuándo insistir con McCoy… y cuando desistir.

Se fue sin más argumentos.

Spock esperó a que el turno del Dr. McCoy terminara, y luego, con un extra de 30 minutos, sólo para estar seguro de que el médico estaría fuera de la enfermería, se coló de nuevo y volvió a sentarse junto a la cama de Kirk.

Jim, pensó para sí mismo, tratando de enviar su pesar y disculpas por su vínculo. _Las'hark. Perdóname_. Había trabajado tanto para tener a ese ser humano como un compañero de vínculo. Y ahora, debido a que en virtud de la amnesia, había sido demasiado orgulloso para admitir que podría haber estado equivocado, podría haber destruido todo. Cerró los ojos, perdido por un momento en su propia culpa y miseria.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz ronca de Kirk, sorprendido a Spock, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Con la mitad de su vínculo aún bloqueado, no lo había sentido despertar. Abrió los ojos para ver a Kirk mirándolo, sus normalmente brillantes ojos azules, ahora estaban muertos y sin vida.

―Jim… ― dijo Spock, la emoción de hacía su voz titubear.

Kirk parpadeó por un segundo. Su mano se tocó la frente. Spock miró el movimiento, sabiendo que Kirk sentía el vínculo sin bloqueo en su cabeza.

―Recuperaste la memoria

Spock adelantó una mano para coger la de Jim, desesperado por tomarla.

―Sí, yo…

Kirk retiró su mano antes de que pudieran tocarse.

―Se suponía que ibas a romper el vínculo, Spock.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó Spock por el rechazo. Tragó saliva.

―Jim… no hay palabras… estoy tan…

―No te disculpes ―dijo Kirk con dureza –Tú obviamente ibas a romperlo algún día de todos modos.

Spock se puso de pie.

―Nunca ―dijo, consternado solo ante la idea. ―Te prometo…

―Tus promesas ya no significan nada para mí ―Kirk se movió en la cama, tratando de incorporarse.

Spock se encogió para evitar sostenerlo, sabiendo que su contacto sería rechazado, deseoso de regresar a Jim a su antigua posición en la cama―

―Jim, estas herido…por favor quédate quieto…

―Olvídalo ―espetó Kirk ―Voy a volver a Nuevo Vulcano. Todavía quiero romper el vínculo.

El mundo Spock se inclinó abrupta y horriblemente.

―¿Qué? ―dijo con voz ronca ―¿Por qué?

―Porque eres un mentiroso.

La palabra lo golpeó como si fuese algo físico.

―Yo…

―Tú dijiste que el vínculo era irrompible, Spock.

La piel de Spock se erizó. Cerró los ojos, sintió un hueco en el estómago, recordando una noche hace unos meses y un momento de debilidad que iba a perseguirlo por siempre.

*

_―Nuestro enlace… esto es para siempre, ¿no? ―preguntó Kirk, sus ojos azules miraban expectantes a Spock._

_Para siempre. Una duración infinita._

_―Sí ―contestó honestamente Spock._

_Ellos estarían unidos hasta la muerte,y quizás más allá._

_Kirk sonrió, y luego, de repente tumbó Spock sobre la cama._

_―Bueno, ―dijo con alegría, y se arrastró a la parte superior de Spock ―Me alegro de que nuestra unión será inquebrantable._

_Inquebrantable. Imposible terminar._

_―Jim… ―Spock comenzó a decir, porque el término ' irrompible ' no es exacto._

_Pero Kirk se inclinó y lo besó. El beso era urgente, exigente…y dulce._

_Spock abandonó sus pensamientos, podía decirle a Kirk después._

_Sin embargo, "después" Kirk estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo de Spock, su sangre vulcana hizo un zumbido de placer ante el pensamiento de un compañero que quiere un vínculo inquebrantable._

_Él le diría Kirk, la próxima vez que lo mencionase._

_Pero Kirk nunca lo mencionó de nuevo._

_Y por lo tanto tampoco lo hace él._

*  
Spock se esforzó por pensar en disculparse por su debilidad.

―Inquebrantable ―comenzó ―no fue mi elección de la palabra…

―Pero tú lo sabías –acusó Kirk ―Tú sabías que yo pensé que el vínculo era irrompible, y nunca me dijiste que estaba equivocado. ¿Era gracioso? El estúpido incauto humanos que pensaba que sería tuyo para siempre.

―Absolutamente no ―dijo Spock con fuerza ―Jim , sin duda puedes sentir mi afecto por ti a través de nuestra unión

―¿Qué sé yo lo que siento? –espetó ―¿Cómo sé que algo de eso es real? Eres telépata. Apuesto a que puedes controlarlo, enviar cualquier emoción que desees por el vínculo y me hacerme creer en él.

―Jim, no ―dijo Spock, horrorizado ante la idea de abusar de su vínculo de tal manera.

―Yo

―Por cierto… ¿por qué no estás bloqueado?

―Nunca más ―dijo lentamente Spock, le enfermaba pensar que le había causado a Kirk aquel dolor por el vacío de un vínculo bloqueado.

Kirk no lo escuchó.

―La mayoría de los vulcanos bloquean sus vínculos. Tú lo dijiste ―su mirada era muy fría ―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, o me enseñaste a hacerlo?

Otro error egoísta que Spock había cometido, un hecho que ahora le costaría. Pero le debía a Kirk la verdad.

―Porque no quería.

―No querías ―repitió secamente Kirk.

Spock negó con la cabeza.

―La sensación de tus pensamientos contra los míos era una delicia constante ―confesó en voz baja ―Me encanta tu presencia en mi mente, no quiero que te protejas de mí, es como cuando las nubes bloquean el so…

―Ni se te ocurra –gritó Kirk con furia y dolor, más enojado de lo que Spock lo había oído jamás ―No te atrevas a decir esa palabra.

―Pero…

―Cállate. No voy a caer más en tus mentiras. El enlace en sí era una mentira, y quiero que lo rompamos. Vamos a volver a Nuevo Vulcano.

Kirk comenzó a sentarse de nuevo.

―No podemos ―Spock soltó desesperadamente ―No podemos volver a Nueva Vulcano, porque estamos en el camino a Delta Vega en una misión. Órdenes de la Flota Estelar, Capitán.

―¡Maldita sea!

Spock buscó a tientas su PADD y se lo extendió a Kirk. Él lo examinó por un momento, y luego arrojó el PADD a la distancia.

―Bien ―dijo firmemente ―Iremos a Delta Vega y trataremos con los cazadores furtivos. Entonces regresaremos y romperemos el vínculo.

―Pero…

―Y en lo que a mí respecta, ya está roto ―dijo Kirk con dureza ―¿Entiendes? Los humanos no se vinculan, rompemos, y yo estoy terminando esta farsa de relación ya no somos más pareja de vinculo.

―Jim…

―Se acabó, Spock.

Las palabras lo golpearon como un golpe físico, como un cuchillo en el estómago. Y Spock comprendió de pronto, con una precisión dolorosa, exactamente lo que los humanos quieren decir con la frase _corazón roto_.

La ira de Kirk había disparado su frecuencia cardíaca y el aumento de la velocidad de su pantalla llamó la atención de la enfermera Chapel que fue apresurada a su encuentro.

―¡Capitán! ¡Está despierto! ―vio a Spock y se quedó inmóvil ―El Dr. McCoy dice que no debe estar aquí, Sr. Spock –dijo ella con incertidumbre.

―Él estaba a punto de salir ―dijo Kirk deliberadamente.

Derrotado, Spock hizo su camino a la salida. Mientras lo hacía, oyó a Chapel quejarse.

―Capitán, debe dejar que me encargue de ese corte en la cabeza. Si no lo trata bien, le causará una cicatriz a su hermoso rostro.

―Bien ―fue la respuesta de Kirk.

Y Spock se quedó inmóvil, otro recuerdo le llegó disparado, de nuevo.

*

_Kirk tenía una cicatriz en su antebrazo, no le quería decir a Spock de donde venía, o por qué no dejaba que el Dr. McCoy se la quitara. Era otro misterio dentro del muy misterioso pasado de Kirk._

_Pero al día siguiente de que Spock le dijo a Kirk que quería que se unieran en un vínculo, mientras él y Kirk estaban sentados juntos en la cama, se da cuenta que la cicatriz ha desaparecido._

_Trazó una caricia con sus dedos sobre la piel, ahora suave y miró inquisitivamente a Kirk._

_Kirk explicó vacilante. _

_―Cuando tenía nueve años, mi padrastro me tiró por una ventana por destrozar su coche._

_Hubo un zumbido divertido en los oídos de Spock mientras Kirk luchaba para contar la historia._

_―Tuve una muy mala cortada en mi brazo y yo… les pedí a los médicos que dejaran la cicatriz –tragó saliva ―Para recordarme que no contaba con nadie más que yo mismo, porque incluso la gente que se supone te ama va a hacerte daño._

_―¿Y ahora? _

_―Ahora te tengo a ti._

_La sonrisa de Kirk calentó a Spock como se hubiera acostado en una cámara de luz solar_

_―Creo que he probado lo contrario._  
*

El Dr. McCoy no iba a tener ninguna necesidad de golpear a Spock. Spock iba a golpearse a sí mismo.

* * *

**Hoy si subí muy tarde... tenía mucha tarea, pero no podía dejarlos colgados con esto. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Les dije que el karma era una perra. Para este punto del fic yo ya estaba llorando por ambos. Ya no odiaba a Spock, y ahora sentía lástima por él, también por Jim, por todo el dolor que esta sportando en este punto.**

**¿Qué opinana ustedes? Se viene algo bueno, una chica acertó sin saber que es lo que les espera a este par. ¿Alguna teoría?**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste este fic que tan alegremente estoy traduciendo. **

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Biología

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los créditos corresponden a Gene Roddenbery y a Kyliselle respectivamente, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**  
**Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk), así mismo recuerdo que está clasificado como Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol.**  
**Capitulo 6. Biología**

McCoy se negó a dejar ir a Kirk de la enfermería, por lo que Spock se encontraba al mando de la Enterprise por la duración del viaje a Delta Vega. McCoy también se negó a tener a Spock de nuevo en la bahía médica, y Kirk estaba de acuerdo con McCoy, no quería ver a Spock, ni oír nada que tuviese que decir.

Spock no podía culparlo. Tristemente se recordaba a si mismo su amnesia, cuando él no había querido fundir su mente con Kirk, no había querido más información para tratar lo que él estaba convencido de que sabía ya.

Así que se aseguró de que la nave de Kirk funcionase lo mejor que pudo, renunciando al sueño, tratando de ignorar el vacío doloroso en su mente. Se sentía extraño, dolorosamente solitario, sí, pero también tenso y agresivo. Pero trató muy duro para suprimirlo; dejar sólo que la más suave de las emociones se deslizara a través del vínculo. Esperaba que Kirk creyese que estas emociones eran verdaderas.

Horas antes de que la nave, según estaba programado, llegara al planeta. Spock se encontró en la plataforma de observación, mirando a las estrellas. Estaba particularmente frío en la cubierta. Se resistió a la tentación de frotar la piel fría de sus brazos. Eso no le haría ningún bien de todos modos, el calor que quería era el de Kirk, y él lo había dejado ir.

― Hey.

Un acento sureño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Spock se volvió para ver McCoy entrado en la habitación. _Él te mantiene alejado de tu compañero de vinculo_, dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza_. Es débil, indigno, podrías destruirlo con tus propias manos.  
_  
Spock se sorprendió a sí mismo. Reprimió el pensamiento violento inmediatamente.

–Doctor ―dijo, luchando por mantener su voz neutral ―No esperaba verlo.

―No sé por qué no ―dijo McCoy malhumorado. ―Vivimos en la misma nave.

_Por ahora, _dijo la voz en su cabeza_. Pero si usted ha tratado de alejar a Jim de mí, voy a…_ Spock cortó el pensamiento antes de que pudiera convertirse en una amenaza real, más que un poco perturbado. El dolor del vinculo bloqueado debería haberlo afectado más de lo que se había dado cuenta. En voz alta, dijo:

―Yo que usted… ¿cuál es la expresión humana? ...No me hablaba.

―Sí, bueno, Jim está también enfadado conmigo ahora ―McCoy hizo una mueca ―Me imagino que tenemos eso en común.

Spock lo consideró. Extrañamente, le complacía que McCoy hubiese caído de la gracia de Kirk, tanto que bastó para que su ira contra el doctor pasase, como si McCoy ya fuera una amenaza para su reclamación sobre Kirk. Se movió un poco, dejándole espacio a McCoy en el banco donde estaba sentado, frente a las estrellas.

―¿Por qué Jim se ha enojado con usted? –preguntó en cuanto McCoy se sentó a su lado.

―Le curé su cicatriz en la frente.

Las cejas de Spock se alzaron.

―Yo no sabía que quería mantenerla ―dijo McCoy a la defensiva.

―Bueno, si usted no lo sabe, él…

―Y cuando explicó por qué, le dije que dejara de ser una maldita reina del drama, y que me arrepentía de habérsela quitárselo.

―Oh

Spock estaba bastante impresionado por los nervios de McCoy.

―Sé que ha pasado por un infierno, pero ese chico necesita sanar, no atesorar más cicatrices y rencores en contra de la galaxia ―McCoy bufó ―Entonces, después de que él me echó , me di cuenta de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo por estar enojado contigo todavía.

―¿Así que ha venido a buscarme?

McCoy resopló.

― Algo como eso. Mira, simplemente… no renunciar a él, ¿de acuerdo? Sigue insistiéndole hasta que te acepte de vuelta. Es un mocoso terco, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo culpe por ello, pero por debajo de su dura armadura, es un dulce niño, muy vulnerable, y sólo quiere alguien a quien amar.

―Por supuesto que no voy _a renunciar_, como usted expresó ―dijo Spock con honestidad ―Voy a conservarlo como mi pareja de vínculo, o moriré en el intento.

McCoy lo miró con recelo.

―Vulcano loco ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero Spock vio la sombra de una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios.

Cuando Spock regresó a su habitación, el ruido de la ducha le saludó desde el baño que compartía con Kirk. Tal parecía que Kirk por fin había salido de la enfermería. Escuchando el agua que fluía, una inmensa oleada de nostalgia se apoderó de él. Sus pies se movían por su propia voluntad, de pronto se encontró cruzando la habitación, acercándose al baño que yacía entre sus cuartos. Se arrodilló en el suelo, puso las manos en la puerta del baño

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su telepatía, y encontró la presencia de Kirk en la ducha. La tristeza se fue a través de él. _Jim_, pensó, su dolor por Kirk era aún más desgarrador que el dolor de su vínculo bloqueado. _Las'hark. Te extraño._

Hubo un repentino ruido al otro lado de la puerta; escuchó como unos pies tocaban el suelo fuera de la ducha. La puerta se abrió de un tirón y Kirk estaba allí, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de él. Estaba completamente curado… fuerte, saludable y libre de cicatrices, y tan hermoso que Spock sentía débil.

― Spock, ¿estás bie…? ―Kirk se detuvo. Miró hacia abajo, hacia donde Spock estaba arrodillado frente a él… con las manos aún levantadas e inundando su vínculo con culpa, se sentía avergonzado. Kirk apretó la mandíbula.

―Pensé que estabas herido. Pero no lo estas, ¿verdad? ―espetó.

Spock negó con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto que no ―Kirk entrecerró los ojos ―Entonces, ¿qué, exactamente, crees que estás haciendo?

―Um ―Spock no podía creer que su falta de elocuencia. Miró a Kirk suplicante, sin tener idea de cómo decir _usaba mi telepatía para estar contigo en la ducha sin molestarte_… bien, eso más bien sonaría… espeluznante, como McCoy diría.

― No me vengas con esos grandes marrones ojos de cachorro―advirtió.

Spock frunció el ceño.

―Ojos de cachorro ―repitió para sus adentros ―¿Por qué los seres humanos hacen referencias a los caninos?

En contra de su voluntad, sus ojos miraron hacia el estómago desnudo de Kirk, donde las gotas de agua brillaban atractivamente en sus músculos.

―Porque… Espera… ¿me estás mirando?

La visión de su piel mojada hizo a Spock sentirse febril. Tenía la boca, de repente, dolorosamente seca; sentía desesperación por lamer el agua en su torso.

―¿Spock?

Una gota comenzó un viaje por el torso de Kirk, y los ojos de Spock la siguieron a lo largo de su trayectoria sobre sus costillas, por su estómago, hacia los pliegues blancos de la toalla. Y comenzó a imaginar que el agua podría, si se caía por debajo de la toalla, seguir moviéndose hacia abajo…

―¡Spock! –gritó Kirk

Spock se quedó helado. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Kirk mirándolo.

―Um ―dijo de nuevo, y maldijo su lengua repentinamente inútil.

―¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

―A nada ―protestó Spock.

―Estupideces. Tus pupilas están demasiado grandes y tu piel está ruborizada ―acusó a Kirk ―¿Estás tratando de hacerme creer que aún me quieres?

―¡Por supuesto que sigo…

Kirk le cortó.

―Te lo dije, ya no somos pareja. El vínculo para mí no existe. Lo romperemos después de esta misión. Hasta entonces, quédate fuera de mi cabeza.

Y cerró la puerta del baño en el rostro de Spock.

Después de esa desastrosa interacción con Kirk, Spock buscó la serenidad del puente. Se sorprendió de encontrar McCoy en el puente también, estaba con Scotty, junto al modulo del núcleo warp del puente. Al parecer, los dos necesitaban una distracción de la ira de Kirk.

Spock fue a su estación oficial científico, esperando que hubiese algún tipo de datos nuevos para consultarlos.

―Hey ―dijo Nyota, mientras tomaba asiento ―¿Estás bien?

―¿Cómo dices?

―Te ves un poco… ruborizado.

Spock se ruborizó aún más, avergonzado de que ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

―No es nada ―dijo secamente.

Nyota asintió lentamente.

―¿Kirk sigue negándose a estar contigo? ―preguntó con simpatía.

Negarse a estar con él. ¡Qué manera humana para expresarlo! Su compañero quería destruir su vínculo. Kirk quería dejarlo. Y fue culpa de Spock.

―Prefiero no hablar de ello ―gruñó, luchando por mantener un tono amable en su voz.

―Claro ―dijo Nyota amablemente ―¿Qué piensas…

―¡Kapitan!

La voz alegre de Chekov resonó. Spock se volvió con fuerza en la silla para ver que Kirk acababa de entrar en el puente. Un coro de _bienvenido_ y entusiastas _me alegro de que esté mejor _procedían de la tripulación, obviamente encantados de contar con su joven capitán vivo y saludable. Sus voces recaían sobre los nervios de Spock… demasiada gente, demasiado felices de ver a su compañero de vínculo. La boca de Spock se seco por lo bien que Kirk se veía, impecablemente vestido con su uniforme y su pelo húmedo.

Kirk se dejó caer en su silla y sonrió a todos. Parecía relajado y fresco. Spock se preguntó si era una fachada, o si era real. Sin la unión, nunca lo sabría.

_Sin el vínculo, es tu nueva vida_, su mente le recordó. Su unión estaba condenada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Se aferró a los brazos de la silla con fuerza para detenerlas.

―Sulu, ¿cómo vamos?

―Entrando en órbita alrededor de Delta Vega justo ahora, capitán ―dijo Sulu orgulloso.

―No puedo decir que me alegro de estar de vuelta ―dijo secamente Kirk, sacando risas de su tripulación.

Spock bajó la cabeza, la vergüenza fluyó a través de él. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos ilegibles de Kirk sobre él. Apartó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad, sus dedos apretaron su agarre en los apoyabrazos de la silla.

―Tenemos señales de vida en el otro lado del planeta ―añadió Sulu.

―En ninguna parte cerca de la base de la Federación. Podría ser la base de los cazadores furtivos.

―Dirigirse directamente a ella ―ordenó Kirk.

Scotty se adelantó.

―Es bueno tener lo de vuelta, Capitán ―dijo con cariño, y Kirk golpeó en el hombro ―Esto nunca lo mismo sin usted.

Kirk lo miró y sonrió.

―Gracias Scotty

A lo lejos, Spock se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los apoyabrazos con tanta fuerza que se estaban empezando a doblarse bajo su fuerza. Pero apenas lo notó, miraba fijamente el punto donde la mano de Scotty tocó el hombro de Kirk. _Scotty es un buen hombre_, su mente le recordó. _Honorable. A diferencia de ti, nunca le ha dado la espalda a Jim. Y él es muy…_

Kirk le dio la mano apoyada en su hombro, una palmadita amistosa.

La visión de Spock, y su mente, fueron inundadas por la furia.

―¡Santos cielos, retrocede, hombre!

―Komandante Spock, va a lastimar a Scotty!

―¡Spock, para!

Spock parpadeó mientras la voz de Kirk lo trajo de vuelta a sí mismo, descubrió que estaba al otro lado del puente, con las manos alrededor del cuello de Scotty, y este, contra la pared.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado su asiento.

Rápidamente soltó a Scotty, retrocediendo. La tripulación del puente estaba mirándolo con miedo, con excepción de McCoy, quien se veía preocupado, y Kirk, que parecía furioso.

―Retírese desde el puente, comandante ―dijo Kirk, con su voz de capitán, y la ira reprimida. –Repórtese a su cabina inmediatamente.

Spock sentía extrañamente mareado. Había un zumbido en sus oídos.

―Jim

―Dije que se retirara.

Spock tomó dos respiraciones profundas. Entonces él obedeció, caminando hacia el turboascensor con una calma que absolutamente no sentía.

Al pulsar el botón para cerrar las puertas, McCoy subió con él. Tenía su tricorder fuera y estaba escaneando a Spock cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse.

―Doctor ―comenzó a Spock, con la irritación creciendo en él.

―Los niveles de adrenalina están locos, la testosterona por las nubes, ha atacando al hombre que tocó Jim… ¿qué diablos está pasando con usted, Spock?

― Estoy seguro de que no… ―de pronto Spock se quedó muy quieto ―No ―susurró inútilmente, cuando el miedo se apoderó de él ―No puede ser.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. McCoy hizo un sonido de frustración.

―Spock, que es lo que no puede…?

―Tengo que estar solo ―dijo Spock con rigidez, y casi corrió a sus habitaciones.

―Spock, déjame entrar

La voz de Kirk en el intercomunicador sonó como si viniera desde muy lejos. Spock no se levantó a contestar. No confiaba en sí mismo para moverse. Su cuarto había perdido la sensación de estar en la nave, iluminada como estaba por la vacilante luz de su brasero, un frasco de llamas apoyado en el suelo delante de donde estaba arrodillado. Miraba el fuego y continuó con sus intentos de meditar. Estaba fallando y sabía por qué.

―Spock ―La voz de Kirk tenía una nota de advertencia ―Abre la puerta

Spock apenas lo oyó. Las llamas danzaban delante de él, burlándose de su incapacidad para encontrar la paz mental. No habría paz para él ahora, lo sabía, sino que se quemaría como lo hicieron las llamas.

Un pequeño silbido le dijo que Kirk había logrado anular su cerradura. Levantó la vista para verlo de pie frente a él, al otro lado del brasero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Impresionante, como siempre, para la vista.

―Hace tanto calor como en Nuevo Vulcano aquí.

Las manos de Spock temblaban. Bajó la mirada hacia el fuego. No quería pensar en Nuevo Vulcano, donde había casi pierden su vinculo. Nuevo Vulcano había causado su estado actual.

―¿Planeas hablar con tu capitán que es lo que te pasa?

Spock le debía eso. Le debía a Kirk mucho más que eso. Pero él no sabía si podía hablar.

Kirk esperó un segundo. Cuando Spock no pudido decir nada, Kirk suspiró irritado.

―Sí, bueno, no te molestes. Lo he descubierto yo mismo.

Los ojos de Spock se alanzaron hacia Kirk. Sus labios se presionaron en una delgada línea, enojado, con los ojos entrecerrados por la frustración. Todavía era impresionantemente hermoso. El deseo comenzó a recorrer a Spock, deteniéndose en su bajo vientre, deseo que no podía saciar.

―Me advertiste sobre ello hace unos meses. Estás en esa época del apareamiento, ¿no? Estás en Pon Farr.

Spock cerró los ojos. Había estado ilógicamente asustado hasta de pensar en la palabra, y ahora la Kirk había dicho.

_Mi sangre vulcana lo sabe. Sabe que Jim quiere romper nuestro vínculo. Y tiene miedo._

Spock sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su biología vulcana se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perder su vinculo. Y en su miedo instintivo, había inducido a Spock al Pon Farr, un estado ancestral, en donde podría estar con su compañero, compartiendo la más antigua reclamación que su pueblo tenía.

―Sí ―finalmente susurró con voz ronca ―Es el Pon Farr.

―Bien.

―¿Bien? ―Spock repitió perplejo.

―¿Qué entraras en Pon Farr es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Resuelve todo.

Spock miró a Kirk, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

―¿Jim? ―preguntó tímidamente.

Luego Kirk habló.

_―_ _Kal- if-fee_ ".

Y el mundo de Spock se derrumbó.

* * *

**Para este punto del fanfic yo quería cachetearme a Jim. Especialmente con esa última palabra en este maravilloso final de capitulo, ¿no soy la única loca, cierto?**

**Este capítulo me costó mucho subirlo, mi red decidió irse justo cuando estaba guardando el archivo en FF, pero pues al final si pude subirlo, gracias a mi celular, en fin.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no he podido contestar todos, pero créanme que lo haré.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera**


	7. Capitulo 7 Desafiado

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenbery y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

**Capítulo 7. Desafiado**

_Kal- if -fee _

Algo primordial y feroz, mucho más allá de lo que la lógica podría suprimir, atravesó a Spock de repente.

―¿Quién es tu campeón? ―siseó furiosamente, su voz era demasiado profunda, irreconocible –Le romperé todas las extremidades de su cuerpo y dejare su cadáver para el _le-matya_*.

Kirk retrocedió ante él, con cierto miedo en sus ojos. Spock de repente se dio cuenta que estaba de pie, a pesar de que no tenía ningún recuerdo de él parándose, su rostro tenía una mueca feroz, enseñando los dientes y los puños cerrados. _Debes mantener la calma, _trató de decirse a sí mismo_. Lo estás asustando._

―Jim –susurró.

Se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los puños. Había una furia ardiente en la parte posterior de su cráneo, pero se encontró con que todavía podía hablarle suavemente a su compañero.

―Jim, estás a salvo. No estás en ningún peligro por mí.

Kirk pareció darse cuenta de repente de que estaba acurrucado contra la pared. Se sacudió irritado. Spock sabía que a Kirk no le gustaba tener miedo, no le sentaría bien temer de su primer oficial. Poco a poco caminó hacia Spock, viéndolo con cautela.

―Eso fue tan… tan violento ―dijo sonando un poro petulante, como si estuviese molesto con Spock por asustarlo.

Spock no podía mirarlo. ¿Cómo es que Kirk no esperaba que estuviera dispuesto a matar? Incluso ahora, Spock podía sentir el aumento en su temperatura corporal, el reto de su compañero amenazó con convertir la quemadura del Pon Farr en la fiebre de la sangre, el Plak Tow. Con la fiebre de la sangre vendría la locura y la incapacidad de controlarse a sí mismo. Spock luchaba por mantenerla suprimida, para mantener su mente controlada.

―Tú me has desafiado ―dijo. Su cuerpo ardía dolorosamente, y por primera vez en su vida, sabía que podía matar fácilmente.

―Por supuesto que te desafié ―dijo Kirk con impaciencia, como si Spock hubiese debido esperado eso ―Pero no gracias a ti ―La ira reprimida vibraba en su voz ―Nunca te molestaste en decirme que podía desafiar el vinculo. Supongo que ese pequeño detalle cayó debajo de tu plan " no voy a decirle Jim nuestro vínculo puede romperse".

―Yo…

―Por suerte, no soy tan malo con las computadoras ―el tono de Kirk era cortante y sarcástico ―Pero ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Spock sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar ante la referencia de Kirk del Kobayashi Maru. Juntó los dedos para tratar de detenerlos. Las emociones que inundaban su cuerpo le hicieron sentir mareado, y estaba seguro de la sangre en sus venas se acercaba lentamente a ebullición.

―Sí ―dijo, descubriendo que le era difícil hablar.

―Bueno, decidí averiguar si me habías ocultado alguna otra manera de romper nuestro vínculo, muy convenientemente descubrí que tu habías estado buscando maneras de hacerlo.

Fuego estaba lamiendo la base del cráneo de Spock. Trató de concentrarse en las palabras de Kirk, en lo que estaba insinuando.

―Tu…

―Sí. Hackee el historial de búsqueda ―Kirk cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho ―Gracias a las bases de datos de la Academia Ciencias Vulcana, encontré un pequeño tratado sobre la ruptura de enlaces. El mismo que tú leíste cuando querías romper nuestro vínculo, y aprendí todo sobre el Kal-if-fee; que podría ser yo el que rompa nuestro vínculo.

Spock se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su propia traición contra su vinculo.

―Pero ese tratado está en vulcano ―dijo, tratando de enfocarse. ―Sin traducción y tu no hablas o lees vulcano.

―Wow ―dijo secamente Kirk –Debes pensar que soy muy estúpido.

―No, creo que eres un genio ―dijo Spock con honestidad.

Kirk se bufó burlón.

―Obviamente no, si piensas que soy demasiado tonto como para usar un traductor vulcano ― estándar.

Spock se esforzó por hablar, para explicar la situación completa a Kirk.

―El tratado estaba en un dialecto muy raro de Vulcano un traductor habría tenido problemas. Tal vez tradujo mal algunas palabras.

Por un segundo, Spock pensó que Kirk se vió un poco inseguro. Tal vez. Pero la luz era tenue, y el momento pasó tan rápido que decidió que no había visto nada después de todo.

―No creo que lo hiciera ―dijo Kirk con frialdad ―después de todo, convoqué el desafío correctamente, ¿no?.

Un punto lógico. Spock inclinó la cabeza, y sus últimas esperanzas, de que Kirk no hubiese entendido realmente lo que estaba haciendo, lo dejaron repentinamente.

―Sí –susurró ―lo hiciste.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Por un momento, la parte racional de su mente se sentía extrañamente inútil, el fuego en su sangre fue aumentado por la angustia y el dolor ante la idea de que Kirk hubiese preferido verlo pelear, incluso morir, antes que mantener su vínculo.

Pero era el derecho de Kirk hacer que Spock luchara por él. Y Spock podía sentir sus instintos de batalla normalmente inactivos aumentar, su cuerpo comenzaba a prepararse para la lucha.

―Debes nombrar a tu campeón, Jim.

Kirk se rió con amargura.

―¿En serio pretendes hacerte él que no sabe quién va a ser?

Spock honestamente no sabía, pero no le importaba mucho. Cualquiera que intentara tomar a Kirk era un enemigo, lucharía con una armada Klingon para mantener Kirk.

―Dime ―le imploró con voz baja y peligrosa ―dime que escoria se atreve a tratar de reclamarte suyo, que _nirak_ piensa robar a mi compañero de vinculo –un sonido animal, parecido a un gruñido, salió de su garganta –dime, así podré aniquilarlo por su atrevimiento.

Kirk abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Parecía un poco inseguro de sí mismo frente a las amenazas de Spock. A lo lejos, en el yo científico de Spock registró que sus hormonas estaban empezando a inundarlo de nuevo, la rabia ante el retador desconocido alimentaba la quemadura en su sangre. _Jim no está acostumbrado a tu ira_, se recordó. _Lo estás asustando. Tienes que mantener la calma._

Luchó por mantener el Plak Tow bajo control, incluso cuando trataba de encontrar la identidad de su nuevo enemigo.

―Tengo que saber quien es tu campeón, porque voy a luchar por ti, James Kirk. Y voy a ganar ―Sí. Él lucharía con su rival, le dio la bienvenida a la idea, codiciado la sangre de un enemigo para saciar su rabia ―Voy a romper a tu campeón en pedazos con mis propias manos.

Kirk volvió a dudar. Pero después de un segundo, se irguió con determinación.

―Yo soy mi propio campeón ―dijo, con cierta rigidez ―Al igual que siempre.

―No ―Spock sintió como si le hubieran rociado con agua fría. _No Jim_. Su sangre rugió, aumentando el fuego, ahora que el campeón había sido nombrado. Pero sus instintos de apareamiento le gritaban que no lastimara a su compañero de vínculo. Las polaridades dentro de él le hicieron perder estabilidad, obligándolo a hincarse. Se sentía como si fuese a vomitar. –No ―dijo otra vez, se negaba a aceptarlo ―No, no puedes. No está permitido.

― Bueno, no me importa ―dijo Kirk desafiante –Me elijo a mí mismo.

―Pero no puedo luchar contra ti ―dijo Spock con desesperación, preguntándose si podría explotar por es rabia impotente que ya no tenía adónde ir.

―Bueno, por supuesto que no vamos a luchar de verdad ―dijo Kirk con desdén ―No te preocupes, yo lo resolví. Vas a rendirte. Entonces no me habrás ganado y el vínculo se romperá.

Spock lo miró, al humano estaba tan seguro de que había resuelto el problema, quizás no comprendía la profundidad del amor que tenía Spock por él… o cómo funcionaba la biología vulcana.

―Imposible ―dijo con fiereza.

Kirk miró sorprendido.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no voy a rendirme.

―¿Qué? ―Kirk miró confundido. ―Spock, vamos, acabas de decir que no…

―No ―dijo Spock con enojo, el fuego de la Plak Tow le estimulaba constantemente ―Yo no me voy a rendir. Tú eres mío. Mientras yo viva y respire, no hay fuerza en la galaxia que me puede hacer voluntariamente dejarte ir. ―Spock hizo un sonido burlón mientras el fuego dentro de él aumentaba. ―Rendirme ―repitió con desprecio, la sangre hirviendo y sus manos con ganas de atacar. ―Nunca. Si otro te quiere, tendrá que matarme para hacer arrancarte de mis brazos.

Kirk lo miró.

―Espera un puto minuto… ―dijo, estaba enojado y confundido. ―Acabó de decir que yo soy mi propio campeón. ¿De verdad vas a luchar por mí, contra mí?

―Yo… ―Spock se congeló. La idea de la luchar contra Kirk era repulsiva. De nuevo sus palabras actuaron como agua helada, enfriando la fiebre de la sangre. Aprovechó el momento de la claridad y trató de pensar.

Con un enemigo identificado, su cuerpo podría exigirle a hundirse en el Plak Tow, donde Spock podía luchar en su momento más insensato y brutal. Pero Spock temía lo que podría suceder en el Plak Tow, él vería a Kirk sólo como un rival, y no como su amado compañero. Estaría más allá del control de su mente racional…y Kirk podía morir en sus manos. El pensamiento casi lo paralizó por el horror.

―No voy a pelear contigo ―dijo con voz temblorosa ―No, Jim, yo nunca arriesgaría tu vida de tal manera.

―Está bien, entonces ―dijo Kirk tentativamente, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo tomar ese comentario ―Así que te rin…

―¡No!

Kirk se encogió de miedo. Spock estaba tan desgarrado internamente que quería llorar.

―No voy a ceder ―dijo de nuevo ―La idea de renunciar es un anatema para mí. Prefiero morir.

Y mientras decía las palabras, Spock supo, supo cuál era la única solución. Como no podía luchar por Kirk, moriría, ya sea a manos del campeón de Kirk o por su propia biología. Era un precio Spock con mucho gusto pagaría para proteger a Kirk, para garantizar que saliera del Kal― if –fee con vida. Spock cerró los ojos y aceptó su destino.

―Tienes que terminar esto ahora ―bajó las manos, quedándose indefenso ante Kirk ―Debes actuar muy rápidamente, antes de que el Plak Tow se establezca. Si no tienes tu phaser, cualquiera de las armas en mi muro va a funcionar.

―Así que… espera, ¿las armas?

―Por favor, date prisa, Jim. Si caigo en el Plak Tow , voy a perder la cabeza, y no sé que es lo que voy a hacer para mantenerte. No debe estar cerca de mí cuando esté en el Plak Tow. Pudo matarte.

―Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué no puedes rendir?

―Nunca voy conceder una lucha por ti. Mientras viva, me aseguraré de que me perteneces. Si deseas estar libre del vínculo, el campeón… tú… tienes que matarme. Pero ya sabías esto… sabías cual era el significado del Kal-if-fee.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una inhalación brusca.

―Espera, Spock, yo… ―dijo Kirk con voz ahogada.

Spock abrió los ojos para ver a Kirk, se había puesto muy pálido.

―No quiero matarte.

― Como quieras ―dijo Spock en voz baja. Se acercó a Kirk, que parecía que congelado –El Pon Farr me va a matar por ti, entonces. Voy a dejar la nave, encontrare mi muerte en Delta Vega.

―¿Qué? ―los ojos y la voz de Kirk eran presa del pánico. –No. Espera. He cometido un error. Hice algo que realmente no entendía. Spock…

― Está bien, Jim ―dijo Spock, tratando de calmar la angustia de Kirk ―prefiero la muerte a la vida sin ti.

―No, Spock, escucha…

Spock se acercó, invadiendo en el espacio personal de Kirk.

―Mis disculpas por lo que estoy a punto de hacer –interrumpió ―El Plak Tow está aumentando. No puedo arriesgarme a estar cerca de ti cuando sucumba a él. Debes estar protegido de mí.

―Pero…

Spock se inclinó y apretó la nariz contra la suave mejilla de Kirk.

― Las'hark ―susurró, en voz tan baja que no sabía si Kirk podía oírle.

Kirk le agarró por los brazos.

―Spock…

Moviéndose demasiado rápido para Kirk pudiese detenerlo, Spock rompió su agarre sobre Kirk, y aplicó la llave vulcana del sueño en el hombro de Kirk. Se desplomó de inmediato, inconsciente. Spock lo atrapó y lo levantó con facilidad en sus brazos. Llevó a Kirk a su cama y lo acostó suavemente. Se tomó sólo el tiempo suficiente para besarle la frente y se deslizó de su habitación a la sala de transporte.

Seguía siendo el primer oficial del Enterprise. No tendría problemas para ser transportado a Delta Vega.

* * *

***le-matya: animal vulcano carnivoro**

**Hola, perfón por el retraso. Me fui de viaje el fin de semana y a donde fuí no había internet. A duras penas logré conectarme para subir los One-shots del día Spirk y del reto: Cat on a Starship (los invito a leerlos, por cierto) y esos los tenía guardados en el celular, y este, afortunadamente, de repente captaba una que otra señal de internet. En fin. Mañana subiré otro. Solo quedan dos. **

**Jim es más tonto de lo que parecía, ¿qué no?**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste este fic que tan alegremente estoy traduciendo. **

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Congelado

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenberry y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

**Capítulo 8. Congelado**

La superficie del Delta Vega era un páramo helado. Blanca nieve se extendía hasta perderse de vista, el cielo estaba gris y pálido. Copos de nieve caían del cielo, aterrizando en la cabeza y los hombros de Spock, humedeciendo su cabello y su piel, ya que fundían casi inmediatamente al contacto de su calor corporal.

Se tambaleó a través de la nieve, tan diferente de la arena en la que él y Kirk habían caminado a través de Nuevo Vulcano. Sabía que estaba a punto de la congelación, todavía vestía con nada más que su uniforme de la Flota Estelar. En su prisa por salir de la nave antes de que él se convirtiera en un peligro para alguien, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse un abrigo o guantes. Poco importaba, su propia biología lo mataría pronto.

Su lucha para mantener su mente cuerda era una batalla perdida. Podía sentir el Plak Tow consumirlo, quemándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Su visión se iba oscureciendo, puntos negros brillaban en los bordes de su rango de visión. Tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío, pero dentro de su núcleo un fuego, que todo lo consume, crepitaba. Pronto iba a perder toda la conciencia, por la quemadura del Plak Tow, y cuando todos los carbones de su ser fuesen quemados, moriría.

De repente tropezó con una pequeña piedra, una que no había visto, sus sentidos funcionaban a duras penas, solo un porcentaje de su agudeza visual normal lo hacía. Cayó de bruces en la nieve fría, que dolorosamente quemó la piel desnuda de su rostro, poco adecuada para el frío. Trató de levantarse, sus brazos temblaban demasiado como para luchar contra la profunda nieve. Después de un momento, dejó de luchar y simplemente se dejó caer en la nieve, jadeando. Esta seguía cayendo, podía sentir cuando le caían en el cuello y la cabeza, cuando se fundían y el agua helada se filtraba adentro de su uniforme. Sus ojos miraban sin ver, la blancura frente a él, sólo rota por una estructura oscura a la distancia.

Era apropiado, pensó, iba a morir en esa frialdad estéril sin sol para darle calor. Sin _su_ sol Cerró los ojos.

*****

― Hey Ruark, ¿ves eso?

― ¿Es un cuerpo?

Voces. Spock trataba de procesar lo que estaba oyendo cuando unas manos lo empujaron sobre su espalda. Aún no había sucumbido por completo la Plak Tow, aún podía discernir lo que le estaba pasando. Se las arregló para abrir los ojos. Entrecerrando los ojos por la nieve que caía sobre su cara, Spock podía distinguir las siluetas oscuras de dos Tiburonianos por encima de él.

―¡Es un vulcano! ― dijo el mayor de los dos en estado de shock. Era alto y de una constitución muy gruesa. Spock sintió unos dedos callosos tirando de su oreja. ― Hoff, ¡es nuestro día de suerte!

Hoff, un hombre delgado y enclenque, señaló la playera de Spock.

― Mira, ¡un uniforme de la Flota Estelar! ―parecía emocionado― Sólo hay una vulcano en la Flota Estelar, ¡cogimos al comandante Spock!

―¿Spock ? ―el corpulento parecía nervioso ―Tal vez esto no es una buena idea, Hoff

Hoff hizo un sonido burlón.

―No seas estúpido, Ruark. Spock es un híbrido. Su genética es única en su clase. Él vale más que cualquiera de los vulcanos completos que tenemos en la base. Vamoa a hacer una maldita fortuna.

― Pero he oído que es la mascota del Capitán Kirk ― dijo Ruark con preocupación ―Y Kirk está realmente apegado a él. Destruyó la nave de quién intentó robar Spock de él, ¿no?

― Si él es tan especial para Kirk , ¿qué está haciendo vagando en este planeta solo y medio congelado? ― dijo Hoff beligerante. ―Se ve como una mierda. Apuesto a que fue abandonado aquí.

― Tal vez sea una trampa ― dijo Ruark dubitativo ― Tal vez la Enterprise está cerca.

― Tal vez mo tienes los pantalones para el trabajo― replicó Hoff ― Obviamente, él está abandonado.

Ruark levantó uno de los párpados de Spock. Spock intentó mirarlo, pero estaba más allá de su poder en esos momentos.

―No lo sé , Hoff. Se ve muy enfermo.

Hoth rodó los ojos.

―Por supuesto, esa es la única razón por la que no nos está atacando. Tenemos que actuar ahora, antes de que se recupere. Dame la cuerda.

Spock fue movido hacia un lado, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Algo desagradable y tieso le rodeaba sus muñecas. A lo lejos, en su mente, registró que le gustaría vengarse de esos dos cazadores furtivos. Pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza, o la voluntad, para resistirse.

Spock fue puesto de pié rudamente.

― Vamos, Ruark, él no va a hacernos daño. Ni siquiera puede caminar― dijo Hoff. ― No seas un bebé.

― Pero…

― Ven aquí y ayuda, o no compartiré las ganancias contigo.

Con un suspiro de irritación, Ruark se posicionó al otro lado de Spock y lo agarró por el brazo. Juntos, los dos cazadores furtivos medio arrastraron, medio empujaron, al vulcano, llevándolo hacia la estructura negra que Spock había visto en la distancia.

*****

― Sólo espera, Ruark, ― decía Hoff con entusiasmo, a medida que se acercaban a lo que parecía, según la visión borrosa de Spock, una gran estructura construida a toda prisa.

Spock creía que podía haber visto más cuerpos en movimiento en la distancia, pero no estaba seguro. No le importaba.

―Sé que una emperatriz que colecciona cosas únicas y en peligro, y que se está muriendo de una mascota.

Spock distante consideró que los cazadores furtivos sufrirían una decepción cuando él no viviera lo suficiente como para que lo vendan.

― Y si ella no quiere pagar nestro precio…― continuó Hoff con avidez ―hay un grupo de científicos que… mierda.

Hubo una explosión ensordecedora que retumbó en todo en toda la superficie cubierta de nieve, haciendo romper el hielo y agitando las acumulaciones de nieve. Algo enorme repente zumbó a baja altura sobre sus cabezas. Ruark y Hoff golpearon la nieve con sus estómagos, tirando al vulcano con fuerza hacia abajo con ellos.

Entonces varias phasers abrieron fuego, iluminando por completo el paisaje gris y blanco en un estallido de color, enviando varios sonidos que hacieron eco a través de Delta Vega.

Ruark dejó escapar un grito muy agudo para un hombre de su tamaño.

― Hoff, Hoff , ¡es la maldita Enterprise! ― señaló salvajemente ―¡Te dije que no lo deberíamos tomar!

―¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ―gritó Hoff ―¡Está golpeando la base!

Spock intentó concentrarse en la estructura enfrente de él, a través del horizonte de nieve que cubría sus ojos. Apenas podía ver, pero el color vibrante de las phaser desintegrando las superficies plateadas, creaba un espectáculo de luces que hasta sus ojos podían ver. Las llamas rugían arriba del edificio que tenía delante con cada disparo que daba en el blanco. A lo lejos, a Spock le pareció oír más gritos de indignación.

Hoff repente se puso de pie.

―Sólo cuadriplicaremos su valor ― dijo tirando de Spock violentamente ― En vista de que ahora somos los únicos vendedores en el mercado…

― Hoff, ¡déjalo ir! ― dijo Ruark, de pie también ―Yo estaba en lo cierto , es una trampa. La Enterprise vino por él, ¿qué no lo ves?

Hoff estaba arrastrando a Spock en la dirección opuesta a los restos en llamas del edificio.

― Todo lo que veo es la venta de este mestizo y mi retiro en Risa con esclavas de Orión. ¡Ahora deja de llorar y ayúdame!

―¡Pero estamos muertos si Kirk nos encuentra!

―¡Ayúdame para que no lo haga!

Con una maldición, Ruark agarró el otro brazo de Spock. Él apenas registró que estaba siendo arrastrado a toda prisa a través de la nieve. Luego, abruptamente, sus captores se detuvieron en seco, sacudiendo a Spock dolorosamente. Algo se había materializado a la derecha en la nieve, delante de ellos.

Entonces una voz humana, fría como el hielo, habló.

― Déjenlo ir.

_¡Jim!_

La vida de repente pulsó en Spock. Su visión regresó de nuevo, brillante y nítida, llena de la hermosa vista de Kirk frente a el, su phaser estaba levantada delante de él. Tiró hacia delante en la dirección de Kirk desesperadamente. Hoff y Ruark se aferraron a él a suras penas, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Hoff le agarró por el pelo y tiró de Spock hacia atrás, justo en frente de su cuerpo, como un escudo viviente.

― No dispare ―dijo maliciosamente, mientras él y Ruark se ocultaban detrás de él― Vas a dañar la mercancía.

Spock se sacudió. Las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas se mantuvieron firmes, claramente estaban diseñadas para someter a un vulcano. El cuerpo de Spock estaba inclinado hacia Kirk de todos modos. Trató de hablar.

― Jim… ―gimoteó.

Kirk no bajó el phaser. Miró a Hoff.

―Ese es mi vulcano, idiota.

― El que lo encuentra se lo queda ―dijo Hoff desafiante.

― Jim… ― Spock tiró y se retorció contra sus captores, pero tenían su fuerza y ellos eran dos ― Jim…―

―Déjenlo ir ―la voz de Kirk etaba tensa de furia.

―De ninguna manera ―escupió Hoff ―¿Tienes idea de lo que vale? Él va a hacer una buena mascota de alguien. O un experimento científico.

Los ojos de Kirk se estrecharon aterradoramente.

― Usted acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte ―dijo, sin ceremonias, sonando cien por ciento sincero. Apuntó el phaser entre los ojos de Ruark.

El enorme tiburoniano dio su grito agudo y soltó Spock inmediatamente.

Eso era todo lo que Spock necesitaba. Con una explosión de fuerza nacida del Plak Tow, se liberó del agarre de Hoff. Trató de lanzarse en la dirección de Kirk. Pero, torpe y rígido, cayó rápidamente de bruces en la nieve profunda. Él se movió salvajemente, con los brazos aún atados a su espalda, tratando de darse la vuelta. Su mundo se reducía a un solo pensamiento. Llegar a Jim.

Dos disparos precisos del phaser de repente cortaron el aire por encima de él. Hoff y Ruark, ambos, cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, aturdidos.

―Ustedes, hijos de puta estarán encerrados de por vida ― murmuró Kirk enfadado.

Spock era ciego y sordo ante la confrontación entre Kirk y los cazadores furtivos. Se preocupaba sólo en una cosa.

― Jim…

Luchó violentamente contra las cuerdas que lo ataban, casi desesperado por llegar a Kirk. Una nueva ola de la fiebre se extendió por él, encendiendo como combustible.

― Jim…

Kirk corrió hacia él, arrodillándose súbitamente a su lado.

―¿Estás herido?

Spock negó con la cabeza, todavía boca abajo en la nieve. No sabía si estaba tratando de llegar a Kirk para aparearse con él... o atacarlo.

― Jim…

― Déjame quitarte esa cuerda…

―¡No! ―Spock negó con la cabeza violentamente, tirando de la cuerda ―¡No me liberes!.. Plak Tow… campeón… podría atacarte…huye, Jim

Kirk abandonó sus muñecas. En cambio, Spock rápidamente pero con cuidado rodó sobre su espalda. Todavía estaba luchando contra las cuerdas, pero entonces, unas manos enguantadas tomaron su rostro.

Spock se quedó inmóvil, el suave toque era tan inesperado y sorprendente que momentáneamente se enfrió el fuego en su interior. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Kirk.

― Spock, escúchame. Fui un idiota ―sus ojos azules eran tan brillantes, brillante color azul contra el blanco muerto y gris de Delta Vega ―Yo no sabía. Traduje mal las palabras, no tenía ni idea de que el Kal-if-fee era una lucha a muerte. Que tu nunca te rendirías, que preferirías morir andes de ver de dejar que el vínculo se rompiese.

Las palabras de Kirk eran un revoltijo para las orejas de Spock, no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Volvió la cabeza y apretó la cara en las manos enguantadas de Kirk.

―Mi Jim ―dijo.

No comprendía nada, pero comprendió que Kirk estaba allí con él.

Kirk seguía hablando, las palabras salían de él en ráfagas azoradas.

― Te he llamado, al otro tú, en cuanto me desperté y me dijo lo que había hecho… oh Spock, yo tenía tanto miedo, sólo quería romper la el vínculo… Nunca te quise muerto. Luego me enteré de que se habías dejado la nave para morir… que huiste para salvar mi vida. Sentí que era como si yo te hubiese matado ― hizo un ruido ahogado.

―Mi Jim ―dijo Spock de nuevo, mirando a Kirk con adoración.

― Vas a estar bien―dijo Kirk, casi como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo ― Voy a llevarte de regreso a la nave, voy a arreglar esto, voy a arreglarte, vas a estar bien.

Spock dejó que sus palabras pasen sobre él. Él llegaría al final de su vida feliz, disfrutando de la luz de su sol en miniatura.

_Sol_. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que había algo importante que tenía que decirle a Kirk, una confesión, algo que absolutamente tenía que saber antes de que la fiebre lo consumiese. Empleo toda su concentración mental, se obligó a salirse del Plak Tow. Era terriblemente doloroso, como una marca ardiente en cada centímetro de su piel. Pero tenía que decirlo.

― Las'hark

Kirk tragó saliva.

― Spock…

― Las'hark ―dijo Spock nuevo ―Te mentí sobre el sol, Jim.

Kirk hizo un pequeño ruido ahogado.

―Está bien, Spock, lo s…

― Mentí en Nuevo Vulcano ― Spock interrumpió insistente ―En Nuevo Vulcano, cuando me preguntaste si me gustaba el sol. Mentí,

Jim. Te mentí.

Kirk se quedó muy quieto, con excepción de las manos que sostenían el rostro de Spock, que comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―le preguntó con voz ronca.

― Mentí cuando dije que no sentía nada por el sol.

― Pero… pero ¿por qué?

Spock luchaba contra la fiebre de la sangre, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Kirk, esperando a que creyese que le hablaba con la verdad.

― Mentí porque estaba avergonzado de amar tanto al sol.

Completamente agotado, cerró los ojos para que el Plak Tow lo llevase de vuelta a las profundidades.

― ¡Spock!

Hubo un movimiento repentino, un cambio en el mundo, y de pronto…

Spock se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos, cuando las emociones de Kirk irrumpieron a través de la niebla de su cerebro como un rayo de sol brillante, llenando el agujero negro vacío en la cabeza de Spock, llenándolo de esperanza y determinación, amor y…

_El vínculo estaba desbloqueado._

Spock repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el mundo había cambiado y se había movido, estaba en los brazos de Kirk, lo estaba llevando a través de la nieve.

― Jim…

― Si, eso es ―dijo Kirk con voz grave, tambaleándose en la nieve profunda bajo el peso de Spock ― Mas te vale decir mi nombre, mentiroso hijo de puta.

― Jim… el vínculo… lo…

― Silencio. Es suficiente. No trates de hablar más ― Kirk estaba jadeando por su esfuerzo ― Guarda tus fuerzas.

― Pero Jim…

― ¡Shhh, Spock!

Spock fue repentinamente depositado, sorprendentemente de forma gentil, en el suelo sobre su espalda. Miró hacia arriba y vio el techo helado de una cueva encima de él, luego las manos enguantadas se sostenían su cara otra vez, y el rostro de Kirk apareció por encima de él.

― Spock, es necesario que me escuches ―dijo con seriedad ―Me retracto.

Spock parpadeó, sin comprender.

― ¿Jim?

― Shh, sólo escucha ―Kirk se inclinó hacia abajo, para que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros de distancia ―Me retracto del Kal-if-fee.

Spock miró a su compañero de vínculo. Un rayo de esperanza lo llenó, pero no, no podía ser verdad. Spock no había oído bien. Tenía que derrotar a campeón de Kirk para mantenerlo a su lado.

Trató de hablar.

―La lucha…

― Siempre fue en mi contra. En contra de mi temor, mi inseguridad, mi incapacidad para confiar en contra de mi negativa a creer que podrías realmente amarme ―Kirk lo miró profundamente a los ojos ― Ganaste, Spock. Retiro del desafío. Sigo siendo tu compañero de vínculo.

Y entonces, besó a Spock, el más dulce, más hermoso, beso que Spock había experimentado jamás. Se puso duro al instante, la mentalidad para la batalla se disolvió, dejando sólo un frenético impulso, doloroso y desesperante por aparearse.

― Jim… ― musitó ahogadamente, consciente de que si no lo hacía su compañero en cuestión de minutos, el Plak Tow lo mataría.

Kirk alguna manera tuvo que saber, porque rompió el beso, y los dedos enguantados se dirigieron repentinamente al cierre de los pantalones de Spock , tirando impacientemente del botón y la cremallera . Spock aulló cuando una fría boca humana se cerró a su alrededor.

Envistió hacia arriba, queriendo más de la boca de Kirk, pero no fue suficiente, no iba a ser suficiente…

Kirk cambió de repente de parecer, separando su boca. Spock casi lloró por la pérdida. Pero entonces un destello de determinación, mezclado con un toque de nerviosismo y aprensión llegó a través de la unión, y antes de la fiebre de Spock evitara que su cerebro pudiese entender lo que eso significaba, su pene fue envuelto por algo perfectamente ajustado… estaba perdido.

Empujó una, dos, tres veces y luego vino con tanta fuerza que se dobló encima de la tierra y casi lanzó a Kirk lejos de él. El orgasmo recorrió su mente febril como una corriente de agua fría y se le aclaró la cabeza, se restauró su cordura y su razón.

Jadeaba, todavía medio sentado, con los brazos aún atados fuertemente a la espalda, se quedó en estado de shock al ver al humano a horcadas sobre sus piernas.

― ¿Vas a estar bien? ―preguntó Kirk, parpadeando con fuerza.

Spock asintió lentamente, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Kirk.

― ...me salvaste la vida―dijo finalmente.

― Bien ― Kirk hizo un pequeño sonido, y Spock vio que sus ojos azules brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas ― Pero esta será la única ocasión en la que te dejo follarme ―dijo, secándose torpemente en sus ojos.

Spock solo lo miraba sin poder hacer nada, un poco asombrado por él y por todo lo que Kirk había hecho por él.

― Te amo ―, le espetó, con la torpeza de un adolescente enamorado.

Kirk se sonrojó ligeramente, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que Spock expresa la profundidad de su afecto. Agachó la cabeza.

― Vamos, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la nave ―murmuró, buscando a tientas su comunicador ― Tus orejas van a quemarse por el frío.

* * *

**Amenlos ahora. **

**Yo lloré de la emoción cuando Jim fué por Spock y este de lo unico que esaba conciente era de su presencia... ¡Me encanta esta cosa! ¿Alguien comparte mis sentimientos? **

**Este ha sido el penúltimo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia de Kyliselle, me encanta esta mujer, de verdad.**

**En fin. El promedio de reviews por capítulo es de 6, ¿creen que por ser el penúltimo podamos llegar a 10?**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto este capítulo como a mi.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Culto al Sol

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Gene Roddenberry y a la maravillosa Kyliselle. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido Spirk, o sea realación Spock/Kirk, así mismo reitero que el fanfic es género Angst, así que si no te gusta, no leas.**

* * *

**Brillante como el sol**

**Capítulo 9. Culto al sol**

Spock estaba acostado en su cama, todo su cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza, estaba enterrado bajo varias capas de mantas. McCoy le había dado de alta a regañadientes de la enfermería, bajo la advertencia de que Spock, citaba, _mantenga su desértico culo, caliente y en cama,_ durante al menos veinticuatro horas. Spock estaba, por esta vez, más que dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de su médico.

Mientras yacía en su cálido capullo, el vínculo casi brillaba con la presencia de Kirk, la parte de él que había estado ausente durante días. Su mente se regocija de tener a su humano de vuelta, como si hubiera salido de una cueva y se viera de nuevo a la luz del sol. Él sabía que a través de su enlace, Kirk se sentía las celebraciones mentales de Spock por su regreso, y se preguntó qué pensaría él. Queriendo mantener el vínculo seguro, se sumergió mentalmente en su enlace; transmitiendo sentimientos de protección hacia el precioso humano al que el vínculo lo conectaba.

El Plak Tow había pasado, derrotado por las acciones de Kirk en la cueva. Ya no quemaba. Tenía su vida, su cordura, y su vínculo de vuelta. Todo gracias a Kirk. No lo había visto desde que regresaron de Delta Vega. McCoy había mencionado algo de que Kirk estaba ocupado, algo sobre que la Flota Estelar estaba en la línea, molestos de que Kirk había destruido la base de la caza furtiva sin hablar con ellos primero, y Kirk diciéndoles que se jodieran.

Spock estaba seguro de que la Flota Estelar no insistirá en la cuestión, la Enterprise había escaneado el edificio y transportado a bordo a todos los vulcanos secuestrados, cinco en total, antes de la destrucción de la base de la caza furtiva. Vulcano probablemente daría al capitán, un reconocimiento.

Hubo un zumbido repentino en la puerta. Sin duda, era el Dr. McCoy que iba a verlo.

―Entre―dijo Spock, no saliendo de su nido de mantas.

La puerta se deslizó, abriéndose. Pasó un momento. Entonces Spock escuchó una voz vacilante.

― Hey.

Jim.

Spock inmediatamente tiró de las mantas que cubrían su cabeza.

―Capitán ―dijo, luchando por mantener un tono profesional a pesar de estar adormecido. Empezó a levantarse de la cama.

Kirk saludó con la mano.

― Se supone que debes estar en la cama. No te levantes.

Spock con cautela se recostó, contra las almohadas.

―Me disculpo por mi estado ―dijo, tratando cerrar su albornoz ―Me habría vestido de haber sabido que ibas a venir, pero estaba esperando al doctor McCoy.

Kirk levantó las cejas.

―Eso no es gracioso ―dijo a la ligera ― Sabes que yo soy del tipo celoso.

Spock parpadeó sorprendido. Mientras trataba de no poner sus esperanzas demasiado alto, Kirk se sentó en el borde de su cama.

― Tenemos que hablar ―dijo ― O, bueno, debo hablar y… ¿Tal vez tú puedas escuchar?

Spock asintió con la cabeza. Observó Kirk con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando. El vinculo en su cabeza vibraba con una complicada plétora de sentimientos, no podía formularse una teoría sobre el estado emocional de Kirk, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara.

Kirk se aclaró la garganta.

― Tu… uh… ―vaciló, obviamente, tenía problemas para poner sus sentimientos en palabras ―Tu … era difícil―dijo finalmente ― Cuando tenía amnesia.

Spock desvió la mirada. Sabía lo que le costaba a Kirk admitir apenas, eso. Se escabulló hacia abajo sobre las almohadas, con ganas de meterse en una pequeña bola de la vergüenza debajo de las sabanas.

― Hey, deja de hacer eso ― Kirk se golpeó en la frente ― Puedo sentir todo tu odio a ti mismo, sabes.

―Nunca dejaré de lamentar que te hice daño ―dijo Spock en voz baja.

― No, supongo que no lo harás ―Kirk se mordió el labio por un momento ―Pero lo que yo quiero decir es… yo lo he jodido también.

―¿Tú? ― Spock se quedó desconcertado. ― Jim, no has hecho nada.

― No, lo hice. Nunca me permití creer en ti, ¿sabes? ―tomó aire fuertemente ―Yo sólo… Nunca tuve a nadie antes de ti, y hasta cierto nivel, no creía que te tuviera, creía que lo que teníamos era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Kirk se veía tan joven y vulnerable mientras se esforzaba por explicarse. A Spock le dolían los brazos por abrazarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si su contacto sería bienvenido.

―Es muy real ―ofreció ―Yo te pertenezco.

Kirk se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Jugueteó con el edredón de Spock por un momento.

―Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, en algún lugar muy dentro de mí, yo siempre esperé que eventualmente me dejaras. Así que cuando tuviste amnesia, era casi como si hubiera estado esperando algo así sucediera. Y dejar que mi fe en ti, y en nuestro vínculo, se destruyera.

Spock negó con la cabeza.

― No te culpes. Te traté con tanta crueldad que tu pérdida de fe era inevitable ―dijo ―No tenía ninguna consideración por tus sentimientos; no puse ningún valor a tus emociones.

― Pero cuando nos conocimos, eras así con todos. Tu dejaste que todos esos matones de su infancia te convencieran de que a las emociones merecían el desprecio ―dijo Kirk, su discurso pomposo y vacilante, pero serio ―Cuando nos conocimos, yo había dejado que mi vida me convierta en un criminal que manipulaba y engañaba por salirme con la mía. Pero olvidé que ambos habíamos cambiado. Dejé que ese bastardo de orejas puntiagudas que solías ser me convenciera de no confiar en el adorable de orejas puntiagudas en el que te has convertido.

Spock frunció el ceño.

―¿Adorable? ―repitió dubitativamente.

La expresión de Kirk se suavizó.

― Estás todo acurrucado en la cama. Mirándome con esos grandes ojos marrones y con las mantas hasta tus orejas puntiagudas. Confía en mí, encaja.

Spock todavía lo encontró poco probable, pero lo dejó pasar, Kirk le podría llamar de cualquier manera que quisiera.

―No me debes perdonar ―dijo con sinceridad ―Te dejé a la deriva y traicioné tu confianza. Dejé que creyeras que nuestro vínculo era indestructible, en un deseo egoísta de que no querrías jamás hacerlo.

―Sí, lo hiciste. ― Kirk lo miró pensativo ― Pero, mira, yo estaba pensando en eso. Y de verdad, que bien podría ser inquebrantable.

Spock levantó una ceja.

―Está claro que los acontecimientos de los últimos días demuestran que…

― Demuestra que el vínculo más o menos se niega a dejar que lo rompamos.

El cerebro de Spock hizo un pequeño cambio en el paradigma, y su corazón dio un salto.

― No había pensado en considerarlo de esa manera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kirk.

― Sí. El otro tú, me dijo lo asustado que estabas en el templo de sanación. Que rogaste para mantener nuestro vínculo mucho antes de que tus recuerdos volvieran.

― Eso es cierto.

― Y yo no pude seguir adelante con el Kal-if-fee una vez que supe lo que era en realidad.

― También es cierto

Kirk se encogió de hombros.

― Así que estoy pensando que las posibilidades de que cualquiera de nosotros realmente pudiera romper el enlace, son muy cercanas a cero.

Una pequeña sonrisa levantó las comisuras de la boca de Spock.

―Creo que estás en lo correcto.

Hubo un momento de cómodo y prometedor, silencio. El vínculo brillaba en la cabeza de Spock.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó Kirk de repente ―Estuviste en la nieve mucho tiempo.

Spock se tocó una punta de la oreja. Todavía le dolía.

―El Dr. McCoy dijo que podría evitar un daño permanente si me mantengo caliente.

Kirk ladeó la cabeza.

― ¿Tenía alguna sugerencia de cómo hacer eso?

― Mantas o... calor corporal ―, dijo Spock, un poco esperanzado.

Intentó lo mejor que pudo para mirarse tierno. Y basándose en la diversión que vino a través de la unión con Kirk, fracasó tan espectacularmente como esperaba que lo hiciera.

Pero Kirk sonrió.

― Vamos entonces. Hazte a un lado

Y para el deleite de Spock, se quitó las botas y la camiseta del uniforme. Spock rápidamente le hizo sitio en la cama mientras él se arrastró a su lado. Kirk se quedó por fuera de las mantas. Era comprensible, ya que la habitación ya estaba bastante caliente para los estándares humanos.

― Ven aquí ―dijo, tendiéndole un brazo.

Hizo un trabajo mucho mejor mirándose tierno, del que Spock podría esperar manejar. Spock se acercó a él de buen agrado, con la intención de acurrucarse contra su pecho.

Pero en el instante en el que la mano de Spock tocó la piel desnuda del estómago de Kirk, donde la camiseta negra de Kirk se había subido, un fuego abrasador bramó dentro de él otra vez, nublando su mente y enviando una ola de excitación caliente a través de él.

Agarró a Kirk por sus brazos y le dio la vuelta, rodando hasta que estuvo encima; lo presionó contra el colchón, encarcelándolo con sus brazos en una jaula que Kirk nunca sería capaz de romper.

― Whoa ― dijo Kirk mirándolo fijamente en shock, parecía como si su aliento hubiese sido robado ― ¿Sigues Pon Farr?

Al parecer sí. No pudo hablar, así que sólo asintió. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su costado. Le había tomado por sorpresa sus propias acciones tanto como a Kirk. Lo sostuvo inmóvil debajo de él; sin saber si se le permitiría tomarlo, pero no queriendo dejarlo ir. Ya estaba completamente duro, su erección presionaba fuertemente la cadera de Kirk. Quería empujar contra él, pero de alguna manera, fue capaz de contenerse. Sólo tomaría lo que Kirk estuviese listo y dispuesto a dar.

Después de un momento, Kirk, se sonrojó y trató de levantar la mano. Spock permitió a regañadientes el movimiento, manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kirk para asegurarse de que no podía salir de la cama.

Kirk deslizó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Spock, enterró sus dedos en el suave cabello negro, y tiró de él hacia abajo en un beso.

Spock hizo un sonido gutural contra los labios de Kirk mientras el calor lo inundó al instante. Besó a Kirk con fuerza, sus labios se movían demandantes contra los humanos, su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la boca de Kirk por su propia cuenta. Kirk hizo un sonido necesitado por debajo de él, sus dedos apretaron su agarre en el pelo de Spock.

_Mío_, pensó Spock, siendo consciente de que sus sentimientos de posesividad fluirían a través del vínculo a Kirk. SE movió insinuante entre las piernas de Kirk, las mantas estaban irremediablemente torcidas a su alrededor. Su erección se puso en contacto con una dureza a juego debajo de él, fue incapaz de evitar empujar contra ella.

_Mío_, pensó de nuevo. Volvió la cabeza y mordió con avidez en el cuello de Kirk mientras continuaba frotándose contra él, el sabor de su piel era tan embriagador que le envió aún más fuera de control. Le besó la clavícula y luego trató de ir más bajo, se enfureció cuando se dio cuenta de la tela de la camisa de Kirk que lo impedía. Arrancó en la tela, que se destrozó fácilmente bajo sus manos.

Los ojos de Kirk se abrieron.

― ¿Acabas de rasgar mi camisa? ―preguntó, tratando de sentarse.

Spock metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y le apretó la polla de Kirk con la palma de su mano. Los ojos de Kirk se pusieron en blanco mientras se desplomaba sobre la almohada.

― Creo que puedo conseguir una camisa nueva ―dijo con voz débil ― Pero Spock, déjame quitarme mis pantalones.

Spock negó con la cabeza, moviendo suficientemente atrás para cubrir el estómago recién revelado de besos.

― Spock, solo déjame… ¿Acabas de gruñirme?

Spock ignoró la acusación y apretó la cara contra la dura polla de Kirk, que luchaba contra la suave tela de su pantalón.

―No arrancaras mis pantalones ― ordenó Kirk, pero su convicción estaba vacilando.

Spock abrió el cierre de los pantalones, arrancando el botón y, probablemente, rompiendo la cremallera mientras tiraba se ellos para revelar los bóxers ajustados debajo.

Kirk tomó una fuerte respiración.

― Spock ―dijo amenazadoramente.

En respuesta, Spock magreó su pene a través de la tela, comunicando plenamente sus intenciones. Kirk hizo un sonido estrangulado.

― A la mierda ―dijo ―Puedo conseguir nuevos pantalones también.

Spock ansiosamente rasgó los pantalones el resto del camino, dejando a Kirk en nada más que sus calzoncillos negros. Aquellos que también desgarró, y luego se quitó el albornoz y lo arrojó despreocupadamente al suelo.

Con Spock momentáneamente distraído por su propia ropa, Kirk comenzó a sentarse. Spock entrecerró los ojos y al instante lo empujó de nuevo hacia abajo, con su cuerpo encima de él, de modo que sus cuerpos desnudos estaban juntos. Agarró las muñecas de Kirk y las sostuvo en la almohada junto a su cabeza.

Kirk hizo un suave gemido de placer mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban.

― Sólo estaba poniéndome cómodo― dijo, sus dedos acariciaban contra tranquilizadores a Spock ―No iba a ninguna parte

Spock lo miró con recelo.

Kirk pareció convencerlo. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

―No voy a dejarte, o desafiar a tu derecho sobre mí, ni nada ―dijo suavemente ―Te lo prometo.

Con todas sus preocupaciones mitigadas, Spock soltó sus muñecas. Kirk llevó sus brazos en torno a Spock.

―¿Ves? ― dijo para tranquilizarlo, mientras sus dedos trazaron patrones suaves en la espalda contraria ― Soy tuyo

_Mío_. Spock iba a _reclamarlo_ así Kirk no tendría motivos para dudar de nuevo. Pero entonces, de repente pensó en las consecuencias de la vía en la que transitaban. El miedo se apoderó de él como la parte racional de su mente, la parte más pequeña que todavía permanecía en control, se dio cuenta de que podría inadvertidamente provocar lesiones en el cuerpo de Kirk, teniendo en cuenta su bruto acoplamiento en la cueva de hielo. Comenzó a moverse hacia un lado, pensando voltear a Kirk sobre él y dejar que tomara el papel superior.

Kirk, pronto se sujetó de él con fuerza. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener Spock si él quería moverlos, pero Spock estaba acostumbrado a acoger a su compañero de vínculo con sólo la fuerza humana. Dejó que Kirk le mantuviera en su lugar.

Kirk evitaba el contacto de sus ojos.

―Quédate así ― dijo, con cierta torpeza.

Había cierta incertidumbre en el toque de sus manos cobre la espalda de Spock, como si parte de Kirk esperara que sus deseos fuesen rechazados. Siempre habíale había costado trabajo pedir lo que quería, y Spock sabía lo difícil que era esa simple declaración él. No obligaría a Kirk a utilizar más palabras, le daría lo que necesitaba. Siempre.

Lo besó con fuerza otra vez, mientras enviaba sus emociones desencadenadas por el vínculo, compartiendo su arrebato de posesividad, el _mío, mío, mío_. Kirk se estremeció, el vínculo vibró por su placer, el placer de sentirse tan querido. Y cuando Kirk terminó el beso por su necesidad de respirar, Spock comenzó a cubrir el rostro de Kirk con besos territoriales; la frente, sus puntos e fusión mental, sus mejillas; y luego hacia abajo por su garganta. Su sangre se quemaba por tomarlo, por follarlo, sí, pero Spock sería paciente. Esperaría hasta que Kirk se estuviese quemando tal cómo él.

Trazó sus besos por el cuerpo de Kirk, hasta que llegó a su tensa erección. Y sin vacilar, lo tomó todo en su boca; empleando todo su control sobre su cuerpo para hundir la polla de Kirk en una garganta profunda.

Kirk hizo un ruido increíble, música para los oídos de Spock. El vulcano se retiró solo lo suficiente para tomar el lubricante que guardaba en el cajón de su mesilla antes de chupar la dura longitud de Kirk hacia abajo. Mientras trabajaba la polla de Kirk con la lengua y la garganta, poco a poco, con mucho cuidado y un montón de lubricante, presionó su dedo dentro de Kirk. Kirk lo aceptó con facilidad, aparentemente curado de la cueva y con ganas de ser tomado de esa manera nuevamente. Haciendo caso omiso de cómo su propio cuerpo le reclamaba su necesidad, Spock se concentró en el placer de Kirk, agregando un segundo dedo, metiéndolo cuidadosamente. Se aseguró de acariciar la próstata de Kirk regularmente, relajándolo y dándole placer al mismo tiempo.

Bajo el asalto suave de la boca y los dedos, llevó varias veces a Kirk hasta el borde, pero no lo dejó caer. Después de la tercera vez de casi llegar al orgasmo y ser negado, Kirk dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

― ¿Estás tratando de volverme loco? ― preguntó con voz tensa.

Spock sacó su polla de su boca, pero mantuvo sus tres dedos dentro del calor apretado, girándolos con cuidado. Se obligó a hablar.

― No―logró decir con voz áspera y poco familiar ―Estoy tomando parte en el antiguo ritual de adoración al sol.

Kirk se quejó ante las palabras de Spock, en una mezcla de caliente lujuria y anhelo.

― Creo que me has contagiado el Pon Farr a través del vinculo ―susurró, sus ojos azules casi habían sido consumidos por el negro de las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación ―Mi cuerpo se está quemando por ti.

Al oír estas palabras de su compañero, Spock no pudo esperar más. Sacó sus dedos y se posicionó en la parte superior de Kirk. Cogió una de las piernas por detrás de la rodilla y la alzó, mientras que Kirk envolvió su otra pierna alrededor de los muslos de Spock.

Con infinito cuidado, Spock empujó dentro. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su polla estuvo fuertemente agarrada por el cuerpo de Kirk. Era exquisito, el placer de su cuerpo sólo era superado por la increíble sensación de su vínculo palpitando por las cálidas emociones de Kirk.

Spock se hundió hasta el fondo mientras Kirk se arqueaba hacia él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. Sus ojos se cerraron. Tiró de Spock más cerca de él con las manos apretadas en sus hombros. Su cuerpo se tensó tentadoramente alrededor de Spock, sus hermosos músculos flexionando con su necesidad de llegar.

Spock quería desesperadamente empujar, sabiendo que ambos estaban a punto de llegar a un nivel de excitación casi peligroso. Pero se contuvo, esperando algo más primero.

― Jim ―susurró con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Kirk se abrieron sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Spock pudiese ver las piscinas azules detrás de sus pestañas oscuras. Spock se salió casi por completo y luego embistió una vez. Sólo una vez, y luego se detuvo de nuevo, Kirk se sentía tan estrecho su alrededor. La punta de su polla presionaba levemente contra la próstata de Kirk.

Kirk se arqueó debajo de él. Se retorció y resistió debajo Spock, pero Spock apretó los dientes y no le dejó venirse; conservando a ambos en el borde del orgasmo.

― Spock ―suplicó ―Por favor.

Spock pasó una mano entre ellos y la envolvió alrededor del miembro de Kirk. Kirk hizo dejó salir un gemido agudo, pero Spock negó a mover su mano. Se limitó a sostener la polla de Kirk con fuerza en su puño.

― Spock… ― dijo de nuevo, desesperadamente.

― Jim, debes escuchar ― Spock se salió una pulgada, y luego empujó tan profundo como pudo, sabiendo que la punta de su pene presionaría contra la próstata de Kirk de nuevo.

Kirk dejó escapar un gemido aún más necesitado que el anterior. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Spock. Spock sabía que se tambaleaba justo en el filo del cuchillo del orgasmo. Estaba mirando a Spock con sus ojos azules opacos por la excitación y necesidad. Pero le estaba escuchando.

― Las'hark ―dijo Spock solemnemente ― Sin ti, no hay luz en mi mundo, Jim. Sin ti, siempre tuve frío. No puedo vivir sin mi sol.

Kirk parpadeó, sus ojos azules se iluminaron con un brillo sobrenatural. Spock le mantenía firmemente la mirada. Era una tortura absoluta para la necesidad de sus cuerpos, pero Spock estaba decidido a ver algún tipo de reconocimiento de que Kirk había comprendido sus palabras, que había entendido su importancia para Spock, antes de que los dejara caer a ambos.

Finalmente, Kirk asintió suavemente, sonriéndole.

El corazón de Spock saltó y no pudo aguantar más . Con un gruñido animal, comenzó a embestirlo rudamente, masturbando la polla de Kirk con el puño mientras empujaba contra él. Kirk dejó escapar un grito y Spock sintió su orgasmo golpeándole a través de su vínculo. El placer de su pareja desató una reacción en cadena en Spock que desató su propio orgasmo, también, eliminando todo pensamiento consciente de su mente, mientras que el vinculo los envolvía en su luz brillante, blanca.

*****

Pasaron varios minutos para que Spock pudiera poder hablar, o siquiera moverse. Finalmente, se movió a un lado, lo suficiente para que pudiera acurrucarse con su cabeza en el pecho de Kirk, debajo de su barbilla. Kirk sacó un brazo y buscó a tientas las mantas. Encontrándolas y levantándolas sobre los hombros de Spock, cubriéndolo. Luego pasó el brazo por encima de las mantas al alrededor de Spock.

La satisfacción zumbaba por el vínculo y ambos se deleitaban en ella. La mano de Kirk se levantó y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la punta de la oreja de Spock, calentando el último resquicio del frío con su toque. Spock apretó su cara tan cerca como pudo al pecho de Kirk. Se sentía tan enamorado que temía que podría estallar.

― Así que…¿el Pon Farr acabó realmente esta vez, verdad?

―Me gustaría decirte que no, de modo que pudiera copular contigo otra vez.

Kirk se echó a reír, un sonido bello y claro.

― Astuto ―, dijo.

Spock disfrutó del afecto que llegó a través de su vínculo.

De repente, la mano de Kirk se quedó inmóvil.

―Eres feliz― dijo como si de una epifanía se tratase.

Spock asintió con la cabeza.

― Mucho ―confesó.

―Quiero decir, eres definitivamente feliz, puedo sentirlo a través de nuestra unión ― Kirk parecía desconcertado por esto ― Pero cuando tenías amnesia, que me dijiste que los vulcanos no podían sentir la felicidad. ¿El amnésico tú era sólo un grande y gordo mentiroso?

― Sí ―dijo Spock honestamente, haciendo Kirk soltase una risilla ―Pero en la situación particular a la que te refieres, solo te dijo lo que pensaba era la verdad. Yo solía creer que los vulcanos no podían sentir la felicidad, porque no la había experimentado alguna vez.

― ¿Qué ha cambiado? ―preguntó Kirk con curiosidad.

Spock rodó lo suficiente sobre la cama mirar a Kirk a los ojos

―Te conocí.

Kirk se sonrojó furiosamente.

― Oh ―dijo, un poco aturdido. Tragó saliva ―Bien… que bien…

Spock hizo un murmullo de satisfacción, y se dio vuelta sobre su costado, metiendo la cabeza de nuevo en su lugar debajo de la barbilla de Kirk.

Después de un momento, los brazos de Kirk se ciñeron a su alrededor con fuerza.

― Eres mío. Ya lo sabes.

― Afirmativo ―dijo Spock

― Y estoy loco por ti.

― Un hecho por el cual estoy sumamente agradecido.

― Pero si alguna vez tengo que ir de nuevo a esa maldita superficie helada de mala muerte de Delta Vega por algo que hiciste. Tú, pequeño mentiroso, vas a estar en serios problemas.

Spock sonrió para sus adentros; cálido y contenido en los brazos de Kirk. El frío del Delta Vega no había tenido ninguna posibilidad contra el poder de su sol en miniatura. Miró a Kirk de nuevo, sabiendo que sus ojos expresaban niveles altos, muy poco vulcanos, de adoración.

― Las'hark ―dijo significativamente, dando a Kirk una mirada mordaz.

― Sí, sí ―dijo Kirk, un poco brusco. Pero sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas que cubren con su luz todos los planetas de la galaxia ―Yo soy tu sol.

~ _Finis_ ~

* * *

**Ficha técnica de la traducción**

**Nombre original:** Shine Like the Sun

**Link:** _ kyliselle. livejournal 13917. html_

**Autora:** Kyliselle

**Perfil de la autora: **_ kyliselle. livejournal profile_ y _ ksarchive viewuser. php?uid=5311_ [Todos sus fanfics se encuentran publicados en Live Journal, solo 6 en el KS archive, el original de esta traducción está únicamente en LJ].

**Fanfics públicados:** 30 (27 reboot, 3 TOS) (29 Spirk [incluyendo algunos new !Kirk Prime! Spock, así como Top! Kirk, Bottom!Kirk, gay! Spock, straight!Kirk, etc.], 1 McSpirk [McCoy/Spock/Kirk] ).

**Estilos predilectos de la autora:** Drama, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

**Llegamos al hermoso final. ¿No amaron el fanfic? Yo sí. Con todo mi corazón. Fue una montaña rusa de emociones, con pendientes pero si bien feas. Espero que les haya gustado, mis lectores, quise compartir un poco de esta genialidad de autora con ustedes, se que ya lo dije, pero no me cansaré de hacerlo, amo todos y cada uno de los fanfics de esa mujer. Este fué el primero que leí de ella, fue una noche oscura hace unos dos meses ya, creo que terminé a las 4 de la mañana, pero no podía detenerme. Si leen en ingles se las recomiendo mucho, sino, tal vez tradusca algo más de ella, depende de mis propios fics y de la universidad.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron. A todos los que dejaron reviews, favorites, alerts y a los lectors fantasma también. ****¿Me dan un último review para esta hermosa historia? Por cierto **el último capitulo tuvo 15, superaron por 5 mis expectativas. Espero que por ser este el último capítulo, haya muchos más, en especial de aquellas personitas que nunca tuve el placer de ver saber de ellos ni de su opinión.

**No actualicé antes, porque estuve muy ocupada. Mucha tarea, algunos examenes y bueno, no se si alguien que haya visto mi perfil lo sepa, pero soy scout, y estuve gran parte de la semana pasada ayudando a descargar camiones y empaquetar viveres para los damnificados por los huracanes de mi país... así que... simplemente el tiempo se me fué de las manos. Pero solo fue una semana. No los hice sufrir tanto. ¿O sí?**

**Las invito a pasarse por mi perfil. Si les atrae alguna de mis historias son bienvenidos. **

**Nos leemos.  
**

**Bliss fuera.**


End file.
